


Dark Snow

by Papillonviolet



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Injury, Jealousy, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Protection, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Romance, Scars, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men, water bender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonviolet/pseuds/Papillonviolet
Summary: Y/N was smuggled to the south pole just before the 100-year war ended because when her water bending emerged her greatest threat became her fire nation home. When the war heroes return she forms a connection with a certain water tribe soldier but does he like her back and will he accept her when he finds out her history?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) & Reader, Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm super excited about it. Hope you like it.  
> Just a heads up everyone is aged up by 3 years to make Sokka 18 at the start.

Cold. White swirled down from the sky in little flakes. The white droplets land in her H/C hair before melting away. A smile played on Y/N’s marked lips as she plodded through the white dunes back to the small village she calls home. They had heard that the 100-year war ended a month ago. All the soldiers that were coming back had already arrived yet a dark ship with a fire nation logo sat in the port making Y/N’s stomach pull with dread. Her E/C eyes scanned the drifts of white before settling on her village which lay shrouded in dark snow. 

18 years ago at the southern water tribe.  
‘General Shun!’ Captain Tiro announced as the taller man stepped foot onto the deck. Shun was the epitome of a fire nation general with dark hair, muscular physique and a flame always at the ready. Their ship sailed closer to the white expanse of mainland water kingdom. Firelord Azulon had heard news of the water kingdom causing trouble so he had sent a ship to scare them back into submission. Shun watched as his crew hurriedly lay the ramp so he could step out onto the snow. A tanned man with long dark hair approached the ship and held out his hand in greeting. ‘Hakoda, of the southern water tribe.’  
‘Shun, of the fire nation. We have been sent by Firelord Azulon to visit your tribe. I do hope you find that acceptable.’ He stated giving the other man no choice but to agree.  
‘Of course, there will be a feast tonight to celebrate the winter solstice. You and your men are welcome to join us.’ Forcing a smile he shook the General’s hand before returning to his tribe. ‘Nara.’ He called to a woman who had busied herself with hanging washing. ‘Show the general and his men around. Make sure they find a comfortable place to make camp.’ A grin grew on her face as Nara led the men around the tribe. 

During their stay, they had quite an effect on the village letting them know their place. However during this time, Shun caught the eye of a water bender. Nara had spent the whole week following the general around making conversation every time it became appropriate. ‘What’s the fire nation like this time of year?’ She asked as Shun escorted her to dinner. ‘It’s a lot warmer than here.’ He grinned in response to her giggle. ‘The sunset is the most beautiful you’ll ever see. The sky glows red almost as if the sky itself is on fire.’  
‘I’d love to see that.’  
‘Hopefully someday you can.’ This made Nara smile as she took her seat at the table in the hall.  
As the crew’s stay was nearing its end Nara and Shun had been spending more and more time together. On the night before they departed, he told her. ‘You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. Come back with me and we can be together.’ When she told her parents about the match they immediately disagreed, warning her of the fire nation's ways and what they would do to a water bender. Without heeding their warning she snuck onto the ship with Shun to start a new life in the fire nation.


	2. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets Sokka in this chapter but it's not quite the reaction she was expecting.

A scream tore through Y/N’s throat as her legs quickly moved her towards home. A thousand questions ran through her mind as she silently prayed that her grandmother was safe. Even though the war had ended she couldn’t fully trust fire nation soldiers. Y/N came to a stop as she neared the outside of a large gathering of people. ‘What’s going on?’ Y/N questioned a young bucktooth boy who was trying to squeeze through to the front.

‘The hero’s Katara and Sokka have returned and a bonfire has been lit in their honour.’ He shared eagerly before disappearing through a gap. Y/N let out a breath before struggling to get a view but once she did she didn’t regret it. A boy of around her age lay on the floor covered in a pile of snow an unamused expression turned into one of anger. ‘I’m sorry Sokka I thought it would cheer you up.’ The girl ~ Katara managed to get out through fits of laughter. ‘Well, it clearly didn’t work.’ Sokka spoke as he stormed off in the direction of Kanna and Hakoda’s tents on the east side of the village. The group disperses as the men go to gather more wood for the already high fire and the women settle back into what they had been torn away from. Y/N watched the little bucktooth boy as he toddled in the same direction Sokka had gone, clearly, he was star struck. ‘Hey, you must be new around here.’ Katara’s voice pulled Y/N from her thoughts. A smile crossed her scarred lips. ‘Hi yeah I am, I arrived a couple of months ago. I’m Y/N.’  
‘I’m Katara and the idiot from before is my brother, Sokka.’ The brown-haired girl smiled and turned to the fire. ‘What was up with him?’ Y/N asked looking to the little boy as he reached his destination and hesitantly pulled back the door of the tent before entering. ‘He is just grumpy because he got dumped. It was not a surprise, she’s a Kyoshi warrior she doesn’t have time for a boyfriend.’  
‘I can see why he’s in a bad mood.’ Just as the conversation began to lul Katara spoke up.  
‘They’ve made such a fuss but it really wasn’t necessary, we just did what we had to do.’  
‘You travelled with the avatar right?’ Y/N asked trying to remember all she had been told about the siblings. ‘You must have had a crazy journey.’ She laughed looking to her new friend.  
‘That’s one way to describe it. Anyway, how has… wait what happened to your lip?’ Y/N instinctively reached up and touched the dark mark. ‘Oh, this? it’s nothing. I was burnt by a fire bender a while ago.’  
‘Well hopefully, that kind of thing won’t happen again. Have you had someone try to heal it?’ Katara asked trying to work out if she would be able to do it herself. ‘Actually, my mother tried but it didn’t seem to work that well.’  
‘Your mother is a water bender? You must be from the northern tribe.’  
‘She came from the south actually but left when she was young. She sent me back just after I got burnt, however, she couldn’t come with me.’  
‘Would you maybe like me to take a look at it?’ The younger girl asked shyly.  
‘It’s okay, reminds me of the past.’ Y/N smiled trying to move the conversation on. ‘There is one thing you can do for me though.’  
‘What is it.'  
‘Could you train me in water bending?’  
‘I will on one condition.’ A glint grew in her eyes.  
‘You cheer up my brother and actually get him to celebrate our coming home party.’ How hard can that be? Y/N thought to herself it’s cheering up one boy. ‘You’ve got a deal.’ The two girls shook hands in agreement before going to look for Sokka.

After a short walk, they reached the older boys tent. Laughter could be heard coming from the inside. ‘...and then I took down all the fire nations airships.’ Sokka spoke proudly as the two girls stepped into the shelter. A blast of warm air, the smell of sandalwood and body odour hit Y/N immediately, strangely she didn’t dislike the smell. ‘Wow, you’re amazing.’ The little boy exclaimed practically going stary eyed as he looked up at Sokka.  
‘Thanks. What do you want?’ He huffed at Katara still salty from the previous snow attack.  
‘Oh don’t be like this it was only a bit of fun.’ She sighed as the bucktooth boy snuck out deciding his hero’s sister had killed the mood. ‘Anyway, there’s someone I’d like to introduce you to.’ The glint had returned to her eyes as if she was up to something. ‘This is Y/N, she’s a water bender too and shes from the southern tribe.’ Excitement radiated from the brown-haired girl. ‘Hi, it’s so nice to meet you.’ Y/N gave her best smile as she held out her hand in greeting. ‘Sokka.’ Was all he said, ignoring the outstretched hand until she took it back.  
‘Well, I told Gran Gran I’d help her cook tonight so I’ll catch you two later.’ Katara grinned exiting the tent leaving the two alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy in the hot spring and Y/N conforts Sokka for his mean behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet. Feel free to strap in for the ride

‘Ahhhh. Damn Katara you’re too good at this.’ Y/N exclaimed as she picked herself up from the ground and brushed off the snow, this was the third time that evening. A few nights had passed since Y/N’s introduction to her mentor’s brother. Sokka had left as soon as Katara did, making some excuse and wanting to find some food. Y/N had retired to her tent to prepare for the next day as she had to fish to feed her grandmother before training began with Katara. Katara was clearly the superior water bender even though Y/N could easily pick up the moves she lost every attempt to spar. Getting into her stance she prepares herself to be beaten again. Katara sends a water whip her way which Y/N ducks under then tries to counter by throwing ice shards but Katara stops them mid-air and sends them back. Fast. Y/N jumps to the side but loses her footing and lands in a pile of penguin poo. ‘This is so disgusting!’ She practically screams.  
‘You need to make sure you’re always aware of your surroundings.’ Katara tries to say sympathetically but a giggle manages to escape. ‘That’s enough for today Y/N. Go and have a bath and we can start again tomorrow morning.’  
‘A bath sounds perfect.’ Y/N hurried back to her grandmother’s igloo to grab a towel and some clean clothes. 

On her walk to the hot spring, she passed Sokka as he walked from his Gran Gran’s igloo to his tent. ‘Hi Sokka.’ She called cheerily with a smile and even offered a little wave. He only grunted in response before ducking into his tent. God, what is his problem? Y/N pondered just as the glow of candles lit up the hot spring before her. A cool breeze cut through the air as the sky seemed to darken in response. Candles were lit all around the village at dusk to help guide people to their destination. Y/N had reached hers so she checked no one was around before stripping down to her underwear and slipping into the naturally heated water. The only sound was the far off noise of the village as the large campfire for this evening was lit and people began to cook. Occasionally a squeal could be heard as a snowball fight broke out between the children. Peacefully was the only way Y/N could describe it. It was nothing like the fire nation she grew up in. Evenings were spent being the dutiful daughter at dinner parties trying to be seen and not heard in an attempt not to embarrass her parents, especially when they were invited to the palace.

One night she had spoken during a dinner with fire lord Azulon. His son and daughter had known better than to utter a word and yet she had made a mess of it. After dinner Y/N’s father had scolded her in the courtyard. ‘How could you be so stupid, this was a very important dinner and you nearly ruined it.’ He spat holding her arm up above her head. ‘Be careful with her dear.’ Was all her mother had to say on the matter.  
‘We’re going back in. Go home Y/N.’ Shun sighed as he took his wife’s hand and headed back into the palace. ‘Well, that was tough to watch.’  
‘Who’s there?’ Turning to see the approaching figure behind her she spoke. ‘Prince Zuko.’ Y/N gasped before dropping into a curtsey. 

‘Who’s there?’ Called from behind her pulling her back into the moment. Y/N shrunk into the water before replying. ‘I’m here.’  
‘Oh great, it’s you.’ She could clearly see now, it was Sokka.  
‘What’s that supposed to mean?’  
‘Whatever my sister wants you to do, just drop it, you don’t have to follow me around.’ A scowl too over her usually cheery features. ‘And yet you’re the one who seemed to follow me here.’ Y/N shot back challenging the older boy. ‘Whatever I’ll just wash tomorrow.’ Sokka sighed running a hand through his dark hair which fell around his face. She couldn’t help but watch. ‘No it’s okay I’m nearly done.’ She began washing her H/C hair as he stripped down and got into the hot spring. 

After a few moments, she noticed him watching her. ‘Rude much?’ She questioned as red began to creep across her face. He huffed and looked away enjoying the warmth from the water. ‘How come you’ve been so mean to me since we first met?’ She asked to cut through the silence. Sokka didn’t reply and simply began wetting his hair. ‘You said I was doing something for your sister but all she asked me to do was cheer you up.’  
‘Aha, I knew you were up to something.’  
‘I’m not up to anything, I'm just being nice to you so she’ll train me.’  
‘Oh so you don’t, you know…’ He mumbled off quietly.  
‘I don’t what?’ She asked taking a step towards him, a frown forming on her scarred lips.  
‘You don’t fancy me?’ Y/N’s jaw practically fell off in shock.  
‘Where did you get that idea from? I was being friendly!’ Her E/C eyes outlined his exposed chest. She could definitely do worse. Y/N thought to herself as she waited for his response. ‘Because Katara was being all pushy for us to spend time together and you’re my type so I figured she was trying to set us up to take my mind off of Suki.’ His eyes fell and his cheeks glowed red. ‘Not that I, that’s not what I… Oh, forget it.’ Sokka shook his head. ‘Sorry, now that she’s with Aang she really wants to see me with someone.’ Y/N bit her lip unsure what to say.  
‘It’s okay, but now you know the truth you can stop being such a dick to me.’ She giggled and he visibly relaxed. ‘Sounds like a deal.’ His gaze met her eyes then her lips. All Y/N could do was raise an eyebrow in question and slowly take her lip between her teeth again. He stepped forward, his stare never wavering.  
‘What happened to your lip?’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snow storm hits the village and Y/N gets stuck in an igloo with Sokka.

‘Oh, I um…’ That was not what Y/N was expecting, she raised a hand to hide the mark. ‘When I was younger a fire bender sent out a fireball that caught my lip. It’s nothing really.’ Red flushed her face as she made her way to the edge of the hot spring. For a moment Sokka just watched her before running a hand through his hair. What was he thinking, that was clearly a personal subject.  
‘You don’t have to go I’m sorry.’ He called out after her but it was too late she was dressed and heading back to the village. He watched as she headed into the falling snow.

The next morning Y/N woke up early ready to train with Katara but it seemed like the tribe had other plans. The leaders were gathered around the campfire. She ducked into her grandmother’s igloo. ‘What’s going on?’ A frown took hold of her soft features as her grandmother was clearing space. ‘There’s going to be a snowstorm. It started last night and has just been getting heavier and heavier. This might be the first one you’ve seen but it won’t be the last.’  
‘Okay, but why are you tidying up so much?’ Y/N questioned still not entirely sure what was going on.  
‘The tents can’t survive the snowstorm so everyone must stay in an igloo for at least tonight. My friend Kanna always stays in my igloo when this happens, it’s something we’ve been doing for a very long time, helps us to feel safe.’ She fell silent for a moment deep in thought. ‘You’ll be able to stay in Kanna’s igloo with her granddaughter Katara, you said you were friends right?’  
‘Yeah we are, I should probably take my tent down then.’ Y/N headed outside and collected her things before going in search of the brown-haired girl. Her grandmother had been right, the snow was coming down in thick sheets and there were few people left outside most had already taken shelter for the day not wanting to risk getting caught in the storm. An eerie silence filled the village other than the occasional crunch of a boot in the thick snow.

Instead, she found Katara’s brother. ‘Watcha doing over here fire-face. Hm maybe not, I can do better than that.’ Sokka blurted out, immediately disliking the nickname. When Y/N didn’t laugh or crack a smile he knew he had crossed the line… again. ‘Sorry, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.’ He sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder so Y/N couldn’t walk away. ‘I’m looking for your sister, all this business with sharing igloos I was wondering if she’d bunk with me.’ Was all Y/N wanted to offer in reply.  
‘I think she’s with our dad right now but you can wait if you’d like?’ Sokka offered putting on a winning smile. ‘It was supposed to be me and Katara in Gran Gran’s igloo but I’m sure we can squeeze you in or I can bunk with my dad. He might already have people staying with him though.’ He looked at his hand which was still on Y/N’s shoulder. Sokka took his hand back quickly, blush dusting his face. ‘Leave your stuff here and we’ll go find her, okay?’ He offered when she once again let the silence settle.  
‘Okay, that’s probably a good idea.’ 

Once she had stored her stuff away in the safety of Kanna’s igloo they made their way to the main igloo that was usually used to hold meetings however today people were lining the floor. ‘Y/N.’ Katara called making her way to the entrance. ‘The Hospital tent had to be taken down so we’ve moved everyone in here where there’s room.’ The younger girl rushed out before anger washed her features for a moment before being replaced with worry. Before Sokka or Y/N could speak Katara carried on. ‘It was so dangerous of you to come here. Go back to the igloo now, you shouldn’t be travelling in this kind of snow, it’s too thick but you can’t stay here so hurry.’  
‘What about you?’ Y/N asked as her eyes scanned the room full of people with the chief moving from row to row handing out blankets and reassurance. ‘You should come with us.’  
‘I have to help these people.'  
‘We can help too.’ Sokka chimed in not wanting to stand aside.  
‘Neither of you are healers you’ll just get in the way. I’ll try and come back if the snow lifts a bit but I’m needed here.’  
‘Okay well stay safe.’ Y/N begrudgingly agreed, pulling the other girl into a hug. Once she let go Sokka hugged his sister too. ‘We’ll see you soon.’ 

Once back at the shelter Y/N quietly lay out her sleeping bag before stoking the fire in the middle of the single room. The kitchen was to the right of the door so sleeping bags were side by side on the opposing wall. Sokka rummaged around looking for some seal jerky whilst Y/N sat on her bed watching him over the fire. Sokka broke the silence when he felt her eyes on him. ‘You want some?’ He crossed the room sitting next to her and holding out the pot. She took a piece and whispered a thank you. ‘How come you’re so quiet Y/N? I know I shouldn’t have asked about your scar. That wasn’t cool of me but I said I’m sorry.’ He sighed, pulling his hair out of its band.  
‘I know it’s just more recent than I’d like to think about.’ She replied pulling on the scarred lip with her fingers. Sokka pulled her fingers from her mouth and held them between his hands. ‘Then I won’t mention it again.’ A genuine smile took over his dark features as his attention turned back to the fire. ‘How about I show you some of my scars to even the score.’ The smile merged into a smirk and he sat up straighter beginning to take his shirt off.  
‘Woah what are you doing?’ She laughed covering her eyes.  
‘This is where all the hero’s hide their battle scars.’ Grinning he once again moved her hands and placed one of her fingers on a large purple mark that crossed his chest.  
‘That looks like it hurt.’ Y/N giggled but couldn’t help noticing the many marks littering his torso as they became more prominent in the fire’s warm light.  
‘Yeah, it was the day of the first invasion a piece of one of the turrets flew down and caught me here.’ His voice dropped. ‘I fought on though and got the avatar to the fire lords secret tunnels.’ Sokka continued putting on a heroic tone. Y/N laughed in response.  
‘You don’t have to talk to me like I’m some fan I’ve heard what happened and I know you’re a big deal but I will never look at you like that little boy did.’ Y/N stated, taking a piece of her hair to play with.  
‘But that’s the best look.’ Sokka whined, chewing on another piece of seal jerky.  
‘Where did this one come from?’ She asked, suddenly poking a red scar on his ribcage.  
‘That’s actually a funny story. I was stuck in a hole during a hunting trip and had to single-handedly take down a sabre-tooth moose lion…’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowstorm part 2.

Snow continued to fall silently whilst the winded howled past the igloos opening creating a nasty draft that seemed to juxtapose the laughter from within the shelter. Even with the fire, Y/N could feel the cold creeping in. It had been a couple of hours since she and Sokka had taken shelter within the igloo but her stomach still tugged at the thought of Katara still working in the makeshift hospital. It was clear she wouldn’t be coming back tonight. Sokka was busying himself with keeping the fire going to combat the chilling wind. ‘You look cold.’ He noted aloud passing her his shirt from it’s discarded place on the floor.   
‘Thanks but aren’t you cold though?’ Y/N looked up to his standing form.   
‘Not really I’m used to the heat in an igloo and the fire’s keeping me warm.’ Shrugging he took a seat beside her before running a hand through his dark hair.   
‘Well if you’re sure.’ Y/N grinned slipping on the blue tunic, the smell of sandalwood surrounding her. The shivering subsided quickly as the extra layer did its work. ‘I’m guessing your sister isn’t going to make it back then?’  
‘Knowing Katara she wouldn’t come back even if the snow did ease.’ He shook his head. ‘She will sacrifice everything to help others, I guess that’s one of the reasons Aang likes her so much.’ Sokka thought for a moment. ‘Or she’s just his type.’ He grinned laughing at the thought of the young avatar. A blush dusted her cheeks, at the hot spring Sokka had said she was his type. Y/N wondered if he still meant it. ‘What’s your type then Sokka?’ His eyes grew wide as they moved from her to the fire.   
‘Well, you know… girls.’ He mumbled unconvincingly.   
‘Okay but more specifically?’ Y/N pushed hoping to get a little more from him than that.   
‘It’s not like I would rule anyone out that isn’t my type but I like girls with H/L, H/C hair and E/C eyes.’ He smirked realising what he was implying. ‘Sorry I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable. I've just always felt this way.’ Sokka blushed becoming interested in his hands. Y/N placed her hand on top of his.  
‘Why would that make me uncomfortable?’  
‘Oh, no reason.’ A coy smile found his face. ‘Your turn, what’s your type?’ Y/N pondered for a moment, she had known for a long time but did she really want to inflate his ego more even if it was indirectly.   
‘Well, I tend to lean towards guys with longish, dark hair and light coloured eyes.’ Her hand reached up and she ran her fingers through his hair as a sudden bout of confidence took over. ‘Rather like you.’ 

Shock was the only thing Y/N could register from his face quickly she took her hand back to her lap. ‘Sorry.’ She mumbled getting up. ‘We should probably try to get some sleep.’ Forcing a laugh she took off Sokka’s shirt and passed it back to him before climbing into her sleeping bag next to the fire.   
‘Yeah, good idea. Goodnight Y/N.’ He lay on her other side. Suddenly she noticed his proximity to her. Y/N wrote it off as him trying to get close to the fire without disturbing her. Before long his breathing turned into soft snores however sleep wouldn’t come as easily to Y/N. She began to shiver when the fire went out and pulled the blankets up higher over herself. However, it was no use. After a few tosses and turns, Sokka’s voice broke the silence. ‘If you’re cold just come here.’ Mumbling in a gravelly half-asleep voice he lay one arm out on the sleeping matt they shared. Too cold to refuse she shuffled into his arms gratefully accepting. ‘Thank you.’ She mumbled the call of sleep tugging at her aching form but just as Y/N fell she swore she felt Sokka’s lips on the top of her head.

Hours had passed but the storm still whirled on outside. Y/N stirred at the movement beside her, Sokka had both arms wrapped tightly around her waist and one leg was thrown over her legs. His snore was soft against the top of her head and his bare chest was pushed against her back. A small giggled escaped her marked lips, he just looked so peaceful and oblivious to what was happening. From the light entering the igloo, Y/N could tell it was around the time she usually got up. Gently she tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it didn’t work instead all she could achieve was rolling over to face Sokka. He looks cute, she thought to herself before adjusting a stray lock of hair from his face. She froze with her hand hovering over his face, when had the snoring stopped? Slowly Y/N lowered her hand back to her side hoping he hadn’t felt her do that.  
‘Good morning.’ A sly smile crept onto his face  
‘How long have you been awake?’   
‘Long enough, about when you started moving around.’ He mumbled as he buried her face in her hair.  
‘You’re very cuddly.’ She stated raising an eyebrow. ‘I would like to breathe though.’  
‘Oh right okay.’ Sokka untangled himself from H/C girl scooting away as he did. The warmth left her immediately and she almost whined at the loss of contact.   
‘We should probably get ready for the day.’ She smiled, moving to get up feeling a hand on her shoulder she stopped.  
‘Did you mean what you said last night? About liking guys that look like me?’ Y/N looked up expecting to see his teasing grin but instead, Sokka wore a face of embarrassment.   
‘Yeah, I did.’ She mumbled back as his eyes lingered on her scar.  
‘What’s going on in here?’ Katara’s voice cut through the quiet and Sokka immediately recoiled back into himself.  
‘Nothing Katara just making sure Y/N here is awake. Has the storm settled?’ He quickly added to change the subject. Y/N released a breath she had been holding.  
‘Hey, how was it? Is everyone okay?’ She spoke to try and kill the awkwardness she knew was coming.  
‘Right… Yeah everyone’s okay and the storm has become a few flakes so business as usual. I think Gran Gran wants to bring her stuff back from Zuesa’s so you guys might want to think about pitching your tents. Mines already up so pitch them close to mine.’ Katara smiled at Y/N, gave her brother a look and ducked out of the igloo to help the two older women.

‘Thanks for last night.’ Sokka mumbled as they packed up the last of their stuff. ‘I don't know if you could tell but snowstorms always scare me.’ Running a hand through his still loose hair he looked to her.  
‘Well I didn’t even notice, you must be very brave.’ Y/N replied, picking up her pack. ‘I’ll catch you later Sokka.’ A grin took over her features as she too left the igloo leaving him alone to laugh at what the storm had done. Little did he know a flying bison had just arrived at the south pole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Gaang arrive at the South Pole but they have brought an old friend along with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry in advance.

Y/N had just finished pitching her tent in between the sibling’s tents when a cheer came from the middle of the village. ‘What’s going on?’ Sokka asked, stepping out of his tent. He had his hair tied up in its traditional style and he was wearing clean clothes. Y/N had also had a chance to change since the storm but she couldn’t help but remember what it felt like to be pressed against him. Stop it. She warned herself before looking away from him but looked back up when he began moving towards the flying bison. He stopped and looked back. ‘Aren’t you coming?’ Y/N smiled as he held out his hand, blushing she took it as they made their way over to see what the commotion was about. Sokka’s hand felt so warm against hers and she was close enough to get the occasional waft of sandalwood from the boy, there was no denying she was becoming addicted to it. ‘Hopefully, they’re celebrating a big hunt and we’re going to get a feast.’ Y/N could practically see him drooling at the thought.   
‘Is all you think about food?’ Her E/C eyes rolled dramatically to emphasise her point.   
‘I mean mostly yeah, I also think about- Suki!’ Before she could register what had happened he was off and running letting the cold invade her hand. The flying bison caught her eye and she could see Katara flinging her arms around the avatar as Sokka picked up a girl she had never seen before.

There she was wrapped in his arms and giggling like a schoolgirl. Y/N had stopped before even realising she wanted to, feet like lead in her boots. She felt her stomach twist and sink. Her eyes threatened to burn but she looked to the sky for help. There’s no reason she should feel like this, she had barely known Sokka very long and she knew he was still in love with Suki. Y/N repeated to herself trying to make the sinking feeling leave as she worked her way over to Katara, who had just released Aang from a tight embrace. Slipping her fingers into Katara’s hand she gave the air bender a smile. ‘Aang, this is Y/N.’ Katara gave Y/N’s hand a knowing squeeze before letting it go.   
‘I’ve heard so much about you.’ Y/N spoke forcing a smile, not sure how to feel.  
‘Hey, twinkle toes who’s your new friend?’ Toph spoke, placing a hand on Aang’s shoulder.  
‘This is Y/N, Katara’s friend.’  
‘And she’s another water bender from the south pole.’ Katara chimed in wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.   
‘Why is she so sad?’ Toph half-whispered to Aang and Katara. The younger boy shrugged and Katara shook her head to indicate they’d talk about it later. ‘You should meet Suki, she makes everyone happy!’ Toph explained and Y/N felt a sharp stab in her chest as her eyes fell on the girl in question. With her lips pressed against Sokka’s.

Y/N felt arms wrap around her, it took her a moment to notice they were hers as she absent-mindedly wandered away from the group. A numbness took over which even the cold couldn’t penetrate. She found herself at her tent sat in the soft furs which lined the floor, it seemed to be dark outside, she didn’t know much time had passed. The usual quiet was broken by a sound from the next tent. ‘Haha slow down or you’ll rip your shirt.’ Y/N recognised Suki’s voice and left her tent immediately trudging into the falling snow. White flakes took refuge in her H/C hair. A sharp pain shot up her legs as her knees hit the ground, hard. Sobs wracked her frame as she confided in the snowy floor. Toph approached her cautiously. ‘Hey, Y/N. What are you doing curled up in the snow?’ A hollow laugh escaped her scarred lips.  
‘Trying to get away from whatever the fuck Sokka is doing Suki in that tent.’   
‘I know right can’t they just keep in their pants for one night. I’ve been forced to wear boots but I can still feel it through the ground. Come on, you seem like you could do with a hot chocolate. They’re giving them out around the campfire.’ Toph didn’t hold out a hand to help her up but the expectant and slightly bored expression on her face forced Y/N to her feet.   
‘Hot chocolate sounds great.’ She let out a big sigh following the blind girl towards the fire. 

‘They often hand out hot chocolate on nights where children are allowed to stay up late, helps to keep them warm. Guess they’re waiting for tales from the avatar.’ Y/N explained to the earth kingdom girl. The two outsiders took their cups from an excited looking man and made their way over to sit on a log strategically placed to keep you warm without being close enough to the fire to burn.   
‘I don’t think I could ever get used to this cold.’ Toph mumbled in an attempt to break the silence.  
‘No me neither I’m used to much warmer climates.’   
‘Where did you come from?’ The younger girl questioned.  
‘Oh you know, just around. I arrived here just before the war ended.’  
‘So you are from the fire nation.’ Toph leaned back grinning knowing she had surprised Y/N. Feeling her eyes grow wide she hissed for Toph to be quiet.  
‘Who told you that? Not even Katara knows.’   
‘If the way you walk didn’t give it away, your denial just confirmed it.’ Smugly she sipped her hot drink.  
‘What’s wrong with the way I walk…’ She trailed off quietly. ‘So you don’t mind that I’m from the fire nation?’  
‘Why would I care? I’ve met worse people from all nations, where you come from really doesn’t matter just whether I like you or not.’  
‘Thanks, Toph that means a lot.’   
‘Don’t be getting all mushy on me now, I can’t tolerate that.’   
‘Haha no of course not.’ Y/N smiled and sipped her drink warmth finally starting to return to her. 

‘We’re all going to the earth nation in a few days.’ Toph spoke after a while. Y/N looked away from the overly animated Aang telling his story to a sea of children.  
‘Oh yeah, how come you’re going there?’   
‘Well we’re friends with fire lord Zuko and we are travelling to meet him in the earth kingdom because his uncle has just opened a tea shop there.’  
‘Zuko is the fire lord? I guess that makes sense, I haven’t seen him in so long.’  
‘You know Zuko?’ Toph grinned a plan forming. ‘You definitely have to come with us then. He’d love to see you.’  
‘I’m not so sure he would want to see me.’ A sigh escaped her scarred lips.  
‘Why? What happened between you two?’  
‘We were very close but he was completely brainwashed by his father. He was the best thing and the worst thing that happened to me in the fire nation.’  
‘Well he has changed, maybe you guys can fix things. Iroh is always telling him to work through old conflicts and from the sounds of things and the increase in your heart rate, you meant a lot to one another.’ Toph spoke with more wisdom than someone of her years should possess.  
‘Thanks, Toph. I’ll talk to my grandmother tomorrow and let her know I’ll be joining you for a little while. She trusts Katara and looks up to the avatar so I’m sure she won’t mind.’  
‘Fantastic I’ll tell the others in the morning.’ Finishing her hot chocolate she swung her feet onto the ground and headed in the direction of her tent. Y/N let out a long sigh praying to fall asleep quickly when she reached hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Y/N got her scar.

4 years ago in the fire nation.  
‘Come on Y/N you don’t want to be late to meet the fire prince.’ The fire princess taunted, grabbing her best friends S/C hand.   
‘Azula are you sure this is a good idea I don’t want to annoy your brother.’ Y/N mumbled trying to slow the younger girl down as they rapidly approached his room from down the hallway. Azula had had Y/N sleepover on the night before Zuko’s 15th birthday. Of course, she thought it was a good idea to take her friend to harass him first thing in the morning.   
‘Happy birthday brother!’ Azula almost sang, amusement thick in her voice as she dragged a nervous Y/N into the dark room beside her.   
‘What are you doing Azula?’ The brown-haired boy growled sitting up and lighting a candle which washed the red room in a warm golden glow. ‘And why would you bring your friends?’ Rolling his eyes he lay back down covering his head with the sheet.   
‘We thought we would come and wish you a happy birthday don’t be so dull. Tell him he’s being dull Y/N.’ Azula looked at her expectantly. ‘Go on, tell him.’  
‘You’re being dull.’ Y/N mumbled pulling on Alzula’s hand to indicate she wanted to leave. Instead, the younger girl just dropped her lifeline and moved further into the room.   
‘See she agrees.’  
‘Get out Azula.’ Zuko snapped from the protection of his bed. 

A tall palace guard dressed in full armour stepped into the room. ‘Princess Azula, Firelord Ozai has summoned you to the great hall. Please come with me.’  
‘Fine, Y/N I won’t be gone too long I’m sure Zuko will be a generous host and entertain you.’ Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she followed the nameless man away from Zuko’s room.   
‘Sorry. I’ll go back to Azula’s room.’ Y/N was already heading for the door hating the awkwardness that she had been forced to participate in.  
‘Aren’t you going to wish the prince a happy birthday?’ Zuko questioned playfully sitting up in his bed.  
‘Yes of course, sorry. Happy birthday Prince Zuko.’ She stiffly spoke turning back to bow to her superior.  
‘You can relax you know. I’m not as mean as my sister.’ He got up and crossed the room to stand in front of her. ‘You must be General Shun’s daughter. I’ve heard great things about your father, you must be very proud of him.’  
‘I am he has done great work for the fire nation.’   
‘You obviously have the power and status to choose your friends, so how come you’re friends with Azula?. Because even though she’s the princess you can decline her invitations, I know she’s a bully.’  
‘She treats me better than anyone I have met, she just tends to go too far when dealing with other people.’   
‘So you’re not scared of her.’ Zuko questioned wondering why this nice girl was friends with retched sister. Y/N took a moment to think about it.  
‘I wouldn’t say I’m not scared of her but I can tell that she cares for me a lot. We love each other as all best friends do.’ Y/N’s smile lit up the room and Zuko let out a snort.  
‘I thought she was incapable of that but maybe you’re special. Just don’t let her bully you as she does to everyone else.’  
‘Thank you Zuko.’ The H/C girl replied before making her way back to the princesses room.

As the years passed Y/N grew closer to the royal children much to her father’s glee, everyone knew that she was a contender for Zuko’s hand when he had to choose his queen. One night after school Y/N had gone to the palace to visit the princess. ‘Zu where are you?’ Y/N called handing her school bag to a guard before thanking the man in full uniform. Turning to face the large red room with gold pillars movement caught her eye.  
‘You after me?’ Zuko asked stepping out into the main entrance, book in hand, wearing his usual red embroidered tunic which indicated his tutor had called earlier in the day. A laugh lit up Y/N’s unmarked face.  
‘No offence your highness but you wish. I’m here for your sister.’ Cockily she mocked dropping into a curtsy.   
‘I’m sure she can spare you a while. She’s training and there’s something I wish to show you.’  
‘Hm okay then but only for a moment. Lead the way, Sir.’ The older boy rolled his eyes and took her hand leading her through the palace. Before long they reached the garden and Y/N smiled at her friend. Green swept the landscape but was separated by the deep blue of a turtle duck pond. A large tree cast a shadow over of the rippling water. ‘This better not be something weird.’ She teased giving his hand a gentle squeeze.   
‘Shhh.’ He murmured pulling her under the tree. The lack of sunlight sent a shiver through her, Zuko noticed and removed his hand from hers to wrap his arm around her shoulders. ‘There.’ The prince exclaimed pointing to the east edge of the pond. Two tiny turtle ducks had entered the water with another three following behind.  
‘Oh my god, they’re so cute.’ Y/N whispered to Zuko trying to sneak closer to get a better look.

‘What are you losers doing?’ Azula’s voice cut through the peaceful garden and the baby turtle ducks disappeared back into the reeds in the edge of the water. She looked at them accusingly in her training gear.  
‘I was just showing Y/N something. Nothing for you to worry about considering you were busy tormenting your trainer.’   
‘Ew, next time you try to show my friends your things do it in private.’ A sneer took over her features.  
‘No Azula it was the baby turtle ducks.’ Y/N giggled making her way over to the younger girl. ‘If you have training I can go?’ She offered, idly playing with her hair.  
‘No silly I invited you here to help me with my training. Come along.’  
‘Now this, I’ve got to see this.’ Zuko mumbled to himself following the two girls out into the courtyard.

Once there Azula took up her stance on the far side and Zuko walked up to Y/N. ‘You don’t have to do this. I don’t know how you’re supposed to defend yourself.’ She rolled her eyes in response.  
‘Don’t worry Azula practices her strikes and I dodge them. Occasionally we do hand to hand but that’s only when I get close enough. Just stand back and watch.’ Y/N raised her arms in preparation and Zuko made his way to stand against the wall of the yard. Azula fired a shot and Y/N ducked easily. The fire princess let out an amused smirk and fired another shot which clipped Y/N’s hair. She quickly patted it out and readied herself again.  
‘Azula that’s enough.’ Zuko yelled walking over to stand in front of Y/N but her hand came down to stop him.  
‘It’s fine Zuko get out the way.’ She tried to push him back, pulling on his arm before she realised Zuko was shooting fire at his sister. A scream escaped her throat as the fire licked at her lip. Scorching heat grew from the sensitive skin, she knew she wasn’t on fire but the damage had already been done. Hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. Azula shoved her brother out the way. ‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing! Get out of here.’ The princess screamed wrapping her arms around her friend. ‘Shhh, it’s okay. Let’s get you home.’ Azula spoke stroking the H/C hair helping Y/N to the door. Zuko stood dead still, silent sobs wretched his body before being replaced with shame and fear.

Azula knocked rapidly on the wooden door. ‘Someone let me in for god’s sake I’m the princess!’ She yelled, concern evident in her panicked voice. Nara opened the door worry masking her features. Quickly she pulled the two girls into the house before checking no one followed them. Tears continued to fall from Y/N’s cheeks onto the floor she slowly moved her shaky hand up to her damaged lip. Everyone in the room froze as the tears stayed levitating in the air. Cautiously she moved her hand up slowly and the tears followed moving up slowly. Azula slowly backed away from her friend. ‘You’re a… water bender.’ Her eyes widened as she took another step back.  
‘You’re a traitor.’ Y/N let her tears fall at the accusation, the princess raised her hands to fight.  
‘Azula, please. I would never betray you, I love you.’ Y/N whispered her lips beginning to blister. The fire princess let her hands drop as the only tear Y/N had ever seen Azula shed rolled down her cheek.  
‘Be gone by the morning.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang have to make an overnight stop on the way to Ba Sing Se.

The sky darkened into a blood-red as the sun gave it’s last fight before the night took over. The cold took over, sending a shiver through Y/N as she snuggled closer to Katara who was sat beside her. Toph had her head on Y/N’s shoulder providing her other side with warmth. Sokka was guiding Appa, Aang was playing with Momo and Suki was making conversation with whoever was most awake when she spoke. ‘Okay, so once we’ve visited everywhere what happens? Are we gonna all live together or split up and live far away from one another?’ Suki asked the three tired girls.  
‘You can’t ask questions like that right now. All I wanna think about is where I can pitch my tent to sleep.’ Toph replied groggily making the last part louder so Sokka could hear.  
‘How about you come and look for a nice place to camp? Oh wait, you can’t guess you’ll have to wait for me to find one then.’ He shot back slightly irritated by her impatience, the lack of food and sleep was getting to everyone.   
‘Yeah okay sorry.’ Toph grumbles a response closing her eyes.  
‘I think we will all live together Suki. We’ll just have to find the place we all like best.’ Katara replied ignoring the bickering between the others. Y/N just closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, not wanting to get involved. The place she had once called home had rejected her and she wasn’t sure she was going to settle down anytime soon.  
‘Okay Toph, I have found you a campsite.’ Sokka declared as Appa approached the dusty clearing on the top of a small cliff with a clear lake beneath it. ‘No need to thank me.’ Sokka spoke proudly as everyone hurriedly began setting up camp. ‘Thank you.’ Y/N said as she picked up her tent from the saddle. Sokka’s face dropped at the sound. ‘Yeah, no worries.’ She felt her heart crack a little bit gave him a smile nonetheless.

Once all the tents had been pitched and the fire lit, Katara started to cook some dinner with Aang happily passing her ingredients. ‘I’m so hungry.’ He whined as she stirred the pot.  
‘It’ll be done any second.’ The water tribe girl replied picking up bowls. Toph lay lounging against a rock, probably bent into shape. Sokka kept cracking jokes which send Suki into laughing fits that no one else could hear. Y/N bent little streams of water from her pouch for the flying lemur to catch in mid-air.   
‘Thank you, this looks great.’ She spoke when Katara handed her a steaming bowl of vegetable stew. The others murmured their thanks and quickly dug in. Y/N continued to occasionally bend some water for Momo who happily splashed it into his mouth. Her eyes fell on Sokka but her heart tugged making her look away. Little did she know his eyes were now on her. Just as Katara was handing Sokka a second bowl Y/N bent a stream into the air however this time Momo overshot and landed on Sokka knocking his bowl splashing the water tribe boy with stew. ‘Shit that’s hot.’ He cursed getting up and grabbing his bag whilst the others were torn between shock and laughter. ‘I’m gonna wash this off and put some clean clothes on.’ Sokka managed to say as he quickly headed towards the lake below. Katara just gave Y/N a look, telling her it was her fault.  
‘Alright, I should go and apologise.’ 

Begrudgingly she headed down the dirt path which led to a large lake that perfectly reflected the star-studded sky. A ripple knocked the whole image and in its centre stood the tall water tribe warrior. His long dark hair framed his featured perfectly despite the waters efforts to keep it slicked back, he was in deep enough so that all Y/N could see was his toned shoulders and his chest up to the dark scar that resides on his chest. Suddenly Sokka looked up and caught her eye. ‘Oh hi, I’m um nearly done.’ He offered, heading towards the shallows.   
‘No, it’s okay you only just got here. I came to apologise.’ He stopped, the water pushed at his waist leaving his toned stomach on show. ‘I was bending the water for Momo, I wasn’t concentrating enough and he landed on you.’   
‘Oh okay, well you’re forgiven.’ He brushed it off avoiding her gaze. Ever since Suki had come back he had dropped her. Clearly, he wanted her to get the message no matter how much he had seemed to like her before. Y/N’s eyes burned and she looked up to the sky. Sokka noticed and let out a sigh not wanted to be the because of her pain. ‘So are you coming in or what?’ He gave a cheeky grin and took a few steps towards her. Y/N hesitated, unsure she stood still chewing on her scarred lip. ‘Okay well, either you get in or I’m dragging you in.’ He declared moving so the water only just covered his knees.   
‘I’m coming, I’m coming, give me a minute.’ She took off her water tribe tunic and trousers before slipping his trousers on.  
‘What are you doing? Those are mine.’ Raising an eyebrow he looked at the trousers as they hung loosely off her frame.  
‘And they need a wash. I’m just trying to help.’ Innocently she waded into the water. The moon cast a shadow across his face somehow making him seem more handsome than normal. Y/N realised she was staring and quickly looked away focusing on the rippling water. A smirk spread across her lips and she bent the water around him causing him to fall over. ‘That was so uncalled for.’ He yelled joking standing up quickly. ‘I see you’re here for a fight then, you’re on.’ He quickly raced towards her but she raised the water to build a wall in between them. ‘Bending has got to be cheating.’ Sokka whined diving underwater for a sneak attack. As Y/N couldn’t see her opponent and feared an attack from behind she moved towards the cliff face leaning her back against it.   
‘You can’t stay under there forever.’ She taunted trying to use the hip-deep water to get a sense of where he was. Suddenly he burst out of the water and grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head.   
‘What are you going to do now that you can’t bend?’ Sokka spoke taunting in his tone, his breaths laboured as he recovered from holding it. Y/N tried to squirm out of his grasp but it was no use. Instead of forfeiting her eyes lingered on his lips for a moment before meeting his blue eyes. Y/N could feel his gaze tracing her scar and she slowly leant forwards her breath speeding up to match his. ‘You look so good with your hair down.’ Quickly he moved away seemingly pulled back to reality by her words. Clearing his throat he headed for the shore. ‘Um thanks, well I’m all good now so I’ll see you back at camp.’ Silently she cursed herself. She just had to go and ruin it. Pulling off the older boys trousers she dried and dressed before hanging them to dry. Silently she paddled in the shallows until they were dry enough to carry back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang in Ba Sing Se and Y/N is reunited with an old friend.

The wind swirled Y/N’s hair as she sat at the back of the saddle of the flying bison. Aang was driving with Katara resting her head on his shoulder. Sokka was sat to the left of the saddle, Suki sleeping on his lap, Momo playing with his tunic as he tickled the flying lemur. Toph stood with her hands in the air whilst Y/N held her ankles. She had been too scared to stand unassisted whilst so high up but couldn’t help but be jealous when the others described how the clouds had felt against their hands. ‘Okay, I finally get it. I would like to sit down now though.’ The blind girl stated sitting down next to Y/N, as she did Katara made her way over and sat on her other side. Gently Y/N rested her head on Katara’s shoulder. ‘I can’t believe being this high up scares you. I thought nothing scared the mighty Toph.’ Sokka joked flashing Katara and Toph a cheeky grin which seemed to disappear the second his eyes met Y/N’s. Toph just stuck her tongue out in response. Even though she had agreed to come Y/N hadn’t realised quite how much time she would have to spend with her least favourite couple. They were nearing the end of their journey and even though she loved spending time with everyone she couldn’t wait to get away from the cold look Sokka seemed to save only for her, it appeared just after the night at the lake. ‘Okay guys brace yourselves. We’re here.’ Aang declared as they began to pass over the large earth kingdom city.

Slowly Appa descended to the street landing on the cobbles which paved the streets. Y/N quickly got off the flying bison. ‘Thanks boy.’ Y/N mumbled patting the massive furry leg before her. As she turned the yellow light from the street lamps caught her eye and made the red sky seem darker as the sun inched into the horizon. Soon the others were also stepping onto the concrete, as she turned back blue eyes caught hers and she froze not sure what to do. Had he been watching her? Quickly he turned away. Shaking her head Y/N watched as Aang began to lead Appa to the small courtyard around the back of the shop they had set up in case the Gaang came to visit. ‘I’ll get us a table Aang.’ Y/N called to his disappearing figure. Katara wrapped her arm around Y/N, she forced a smile and pushed open the door of the jasmine dragon.

Delicately decorated cups and saucers clattered to the ground. In the middle of the green and gold room Zuko stood with arms out and hands empty, cups shattered at his feet. ‘Y/N?’

Slowly her feet moved her to him but before she could reach him Zuko closed the gap and tightly wrapped his arms around her. ‘Oh my god. I thought you were dead. She told me you were dead.’ Zuko let out a shaky breath.   
‘I’m not dead.’ She gently stroked his hair. ‘I have missed you though.’ At this Aang entered the tea shop.  
‘Um, what’s going on?’   
‘Y/N has a boyfriend.’ Toph shot back giggling. The avatar rolled his eyes, took Katara’s hand and guided her to a table with Suki following. Sokka stood with wide eyes and Toph was already headed to ask Iroh about some tea.   
‘Sokka come and sit down.’ Suki called patting the seat beside her.  
‘How do you know him Y/N?’ He responded darkly ignoring his girlfriend’s request.   
‘Sokka what are you talking about?’ Aang replied confusion settling on his usually cheery face.  
‘How do you know him?’ Sokka yelled meeting her frightened gaze. The shop had fallen silent and all eyes were on the trio. The rest of the group slowly realised what he meant, that Y/N was old friends with the guy who had spent months hunting them. Zuko let go of Y/N and stepped back before busying himself with cleaning up the mess he had made. Iroh stepped towards them to negotiate. ‘How about you two come into the back and have a little talk.’ The older man suggested ushering the two towards the back room of the shop. Y/N followed silently, her stomach twisting in anxiety. She thought the worst thing she’d see in his eyes would be the coldness that seemed to linger whenever he looked to her but this was much worse. It was disgust.

‘You’re fire nation.’ He spat the second they were alone. Y/N shook her head and sighed.  
‘You don’t understand Sokka. Just hear me out.’ Cautiously she stepped forward and tried to place a hand on his shoulder.   
He immediately brushed it off. ‘So you’re not denying it?’ He moved to push open the door.  
‘I never lied, my father was a fire nation general and my mother was a water bender from the southern tribe. I met Zuko because I was friends with Azula due to my father’s connections.’  
‘Oh, so not only was your father fire nation he killed thousands of people and you were best friends with a complete psychopath.’ Sokka spat a response, tears began to trace her cheeks and form in his eyes. He quickly wiped his own away but hers pitter patted on the wooden floor. ‘I trusted you and you lied to me. You disgust me.’  
‘I’m no different from the person you met at the south pole, I’m not like them and you know it. Don’t do this. Please. I never lied!’ Y/N felt her knees shake as they struggled to hold the weight.   
‘How am I supposed to know who you are anymore?’ With that Sokka left the back room and made his way over to sit beside Suki at the table. During this time Toph explained everything to Aang, Katara and Suki, they took it much better knowing she would never do anything to break their trust. Y/N stayed in the back room a little longer. Once she had composed herself she joined the others at the table, she ended up next to Toph opposite Sokka who immediately moved so he didn’t have to look at her. Zuko had sorted his mess and sat beside the shaking girl, protectively he wrapped an arm around her. ‘There’s nothing wrong with her being from the fire nation.’ Zuko stated firmly looking straight at Sokka.  
‘It is when she lied to m- to us.’ He correctly quickly.  
‘I don’t think there’s a problem. She never told us she wasn’t from the fire nation.’ Katara spoke softly placing her hand gently on her brother’s arm. The conversation was dropped as soon as Iroh brought the tea over and sat down.

Later that night they had all retired to the rooms above the tea shop. Y/N had been given a room with wooden panelling on the walls and a soft green rug on the floor. Soft candlelight bathed the room. An olive silk bed set immediately caught Y/N’s attention and she undressed into her underwear before climbing between the sheets. Y/N could hear footsteps coming towards her door. She silently prayed Katara had come to see her. The visitor knocked gently on the door before speaking. ‘Hey Y/N, are you still awake?’ Zuko’s voice could be heard from the other side of the door.   
‘Yeah I am, the door’s open.’ She spoke softly, getting out her bed and pulling on a robe. Zuko pushed the door open and stepped in.   
‘Just thought I’d see if you were okay.’ Y/N nodded gently sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes taking interest in the floor. Zuko sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. ‘He’ll come around. They accepted me and I frequently tried to capture or kill them.’ A smile spread across her scarred lips.   
‘Well, you have always been hard to be friends with.’ She joked nudging him with her shoulders. His eyes landed on her lips.   
‘I never did apologise for burning you.’ Zuko’s voice had dropped and his gaze met his hands.   
‘It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to.’  
‘No, you don’t understand. Azula said you had died Y/N.’ His sombre voice was loud and echoed around the room. ‘I thought you had died and I had killed you.’ The fire lord grew more and more agitated, grief and guilt taking over him.  
‘Zuko stop.’ Y/N spoke firmly and loudly voice echoing around the room. His eyes met her lips, lingering on the scar he had made. ‘It’s all okay. Your sister said I had to leave. I didn’t want to but I didn’t die. I never blamed you, I know it was an accident.’ He placed his hand on her cheek. Y/N’s heart began to beat faster. The thought of Sokka pulled at her chest but she pushed the thought away remembering he was probably doing worse with Suki right now. ‘I really missed you.’ Zuko murmured, just as he leant forward to push his lips against hers the door swung open and Sokka charged in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has to deal with a jealous Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really pleased with this chapter, it kinda feels a bit like filler at some points but really sets things up later on. Thank you all so much for the kudos and just reading it, it really means a lot. I have so much planned the I’m super excited to share with you all.

The silence in the room was frightening but was broken by the sound of Sokka grabbing the back of Zuko’s tunic and yanking him up and against the wall. ‘Sokka what on earth are you doing?’ Y/N spoke panic full in her voice. Quickly she placed his hand on Sokka’s shoulder in an attempt to calm the water nation boy down.  
‘I heard you tell him to stop and then I opened the door and he clearly hadn’t stopped.’  
‘Woah woah woah, why would you even think I would do that?’ Zuko asked, pushing Sokka away from him.  
‘I told him to stop freaking out.’ She yelled, backing away from the two boys.  
‘That’s not cool man.’ Zuko shook his head giving Sokka a hurt look.  
‘Get out my room Sokka.’ Y/N sighed ushering him towards the door.  
‘What so you can get back to kissing the Firelord?’ He turned, face inches from Y/N’s, anger evident on his features.  
‘What does it matter to you?’ She shot back trying to resist the urge to push him out of her face.  
‘Okay, well, I’m gonna go. Clearly, you guys need to talk.’ Zuko murmured quickly returning to the safety of his room where he wasn’t going to get attacked by a water tribe warrior.

Y/N let out a sigh and returned to her seat on the bed. ‘Why do you keep doing this?’ She asked, voice hollow. Sokka’s shoulders fell and he ran a hand across his face. ‘I thought we were friends but you’ve been so cold to me since the others came back and I can’t understand why. And now you have a reason to hate me you’ve taken it completely.’ The lack of emotion Y/N’s voice possessed made Sokka want to seek safety just as Zuko had, but he knew he had to stay.  
‘I’m sorry. About everything. I know that who your parents are doesn’t affect who you are. It just hurt that you didn’t tell me sooner.’ Sokka spoke after a moment.  
‘I didn’t tell you because I was afraid this would happen.’ He moved to sit beside her. Gently he placed his fingers on her chin and tilted her head so she had to look at him.  
‘I really am sorry.’ He took his fingers away but her eyes stayed locked onto his. Running his thumb over her bottom lip he spoke again. She felt a blush rush to her face. ‘Did Zuko do this to you?’ Sokka’s voice had dropped to a low whisper. Y/N let out a sigh and nodded slowly before trying to lean away, unhappy with where the conversation was going. ‘Shit I’m sorry.’ Sokka stood up and began to head for the door running a hand through his hair pulling it out of its usual style. ‘I’m so fucking stupid.’ Y/N’s heart broke at the sound. His handsome features twisted in pain and anger.

‘Sokka wait.’ Y/N stood closing the distance he had created. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek before slowly leaning forwards.  
‘Y/N I can’t.’ He whispered but his voice held no conviction. Gently she took her scarred lip between her teeth and twisted her fingers into his tunic trying to savour the faining courage. As she pulled him closer, a low groan escaped his lips. Warmth spread across her lips as Sokka’s breath tickled them. Slowly his hands found her waist and slid under her tunic, his hands felt warm against her skin. Desperately he pushed his lips against hers. Her heart warmed and tried to burst out of her chest. Sokka’s lips were warmer and softer than she was expecting suddenly he pulled back and began to move away letting the cold invade once again. ‘Sorry I shouldn’t have done that.’ He shook his head. ‘I didn’t…’ Blush warmed her cheeks but the smile faded as he spoke. Footsteps echoed down the corridor. ‘Sokka where are you?’ Suki called as she passed the door. ‘Oh, you’re in here.’ Her bright smile entered the room. ‘Is everything okay in here?’  
‘Yeah, I was just apologising for earlier.’ Sokka lied taking his girlfriend’s hand.  
‘I’m glad to hear you guys fixed things you really were overreacting. I’m heading to bed, you coming?’  
‘Yeah, let’s go.’ He managed to get out.  
‘Night Y/N.’ Suki smiled and lead him away from the room.  
‘Night.’ Y/N called as they left before closing the door and climbing back into bed. Why couldn’t it have been Katara? Y/N thought as she was submitted to the waves of sleep.

The next morning Y/N was the first up, she dressed quickly and made her way out onto the cobbled streets. She ran down the hill and took a left not sure where she’d end up going but knowing she’d make her way back to the jasmine dragon in time for breakfast tea. When she stopped at a little bridge the turtle ducks swam into view. ‘Hey, there little guys.’ Y/N cooed looking out at the trickling stream. Her stomach tugged in discomfort and she felt as if someone was watching her. Quickly she scanned the surrounding streets but saw nothing, brushing it off she continued back to the jasmine dragon. Lungs burning and legs aching she pushed open the back door to the tea shop. 

Silently she crept across the empty shop floor and up the stairs which left her standing in the middle of the lounge with everyone already gathered around drinking their morning tea. God, she had mistimed it and she looked disgusting. ‘Good morning Y/N.’ Zuko spoke standing when she entered. Iroh did the same but to get another cup from the shelves.  
‘You were up early.’ Aang stated, taking a sip of his tea.  
‘No Aang we were up late.’ Katara corrected placing a hand on his shoulder.  
‘Yeah twinkle toes, you still have to master all the elements, can’t just use the avatar state every time you’re in trouble.’  
‘But I’m the avatar I can do that.’ Aang whined softly to Toph whilst Iroh handed Y/N a cup of tea.  
‘Oh sorry, I was planning on taking a shower first. Thank you though, I will drink it after.’  
‘I will make sure to keep it hot for you.’ The old man spoke kindly.  
‘Thank you.’ She mumbled in response before heading in the direction of the bathroom. The sound of the others figuring out a training schedule for Aang along with his protests could still be heard from the bathroom. Whilst soaking her aching muscles in the warm water Y/N heard footsteps up the corridor and the door slide open then close. ‘I’m in here. I’ll be done soon then you can use the bathroom.’ She spoke trying to ward off the intruder.  
‘I know, I’m not here to peek just wanted to have a chat.’ Zuko’s voice could be heard from the other side of the screen as he sat on the edge of the bath on the opposite side of the room.  
‘Oh it’s you, it’s a dangerous game to sneak up on a water bender when they’re in the shower. Is everything okay? Guess being the fire lord means you can ignore personal boundaries.’ Y/N felt exposed but knew the screen would keep her hidden. Zuko’s laughed sparked her own and she bent some water to splash him.  
‘Hey, that’s not fair and yeah I know, sorry. I have to help uncle open the shop soon so I thought I’d catch you before.’  
‘Well, you’ve got my full attention.’ Y/N laughed rinsing her hair.  
‘I just wanted to make sure you were okay after yesterday, I know you argued with Sokka.’  
‘I think everything is okay now.’ She lied feeling a guilt tug at her gut at the thought of Sokka’s lips.  
‘Well, that’s good. I’m glad everyone is okay now. I really don’t want to be the cause of any more problems for the group.’ She could see his silhouette standing up to leave. ‘I have to help my uncle now. I’ll see you later.’  
‘Will do.’ Y/N called before turning off the shower.

Once dressed she headed back to the living room. It was a large room with tatami flooring and cream coloured walls. Many windows let in a kaleidoscope of light as the sun bounced off the buildings from the street below.  
Everyone had left apart from Sokka who stood staring out one of the windows. ‘Where did everyone go?’ Y/N questioned taking the cup of tea Iroh had left for her on the side.  
‘Zuko, Iroh and my sister went to open the shop. Aang went with Toph and Suki so they could not only teach him earth bending but the earth nations fighting style. I wasn’t needed anywhere.’ Sighing Sokka ran a hand through his hair pulling the band out of it as he did.  
‘Well, I’m sure you can go and help Aang or just cheer on Suki.’ The younger girl replied cheerily, forcing a smile to her scarred lips. Y/N couldn’t help but think about how his lips felt against hers. Even if it would never happen again, he was in love with Suki. She reminded herself, crossing the room and leaning against the counter, leaving nothing between the pair.  
‘What did you wanna do today?’ Y/N asked when he gave no response.  
‘I don’t know. I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend exploring but she had other plans. She will always be a Kyoshi warrior over everything else.’ He placed his cup down and rubbed at his face. ‘I think she knew something happened. I don’t know, she brushed me off when I offered to join them.’  
‘Right okay, well we don’t have to talk about it. It was nothing like you said, it shouldn’t have happened.’  
‘Do you really think that?’ When he turned towards she was a little shocked to see the emotion on his face. In stunned silence, all she could do was watch him and she pondered the question, not sure what he wanted her to say. Sokka crossed the room and placed his hands on either side of her on the counter close enough for her to feel the heat radiate off of him.  
‘Sokka what are you doing?’ Y/N laughed nervously as his face was only inches from hers. Her heart once again speeding up, it was really having a rough time.  
‘Nothing don’t worry about it.’ He let out a breath before moving away, pulling his hair up into its usual style. There was a moment of quiet before Y/N spoke changing the subject. ‘I was planning on shopping today all my clothes from the south pole are a little overkill, I’m sweating buckets. Do you maybe wanna come?’ Sokka’s laugh lit up the room for the first time in what seemed like ages and she joined in before giving him a genuine smile.  
‘Okay well, I’m always up for spending some monay.’ The boy chuckled heading towards the door. Sokka looked back holding out his hand to her. ‘You coming?’


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Y/N explore the market during a shopping trip and Y/N finally tells Sokka how she got her scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all so much for reading.

Their footsteps echoed off the cobbled stones as they headed towards the commotion of the market. Little kids screamed and played as the adults haggled over the price of the weekly shop. Sokka kept looking at Y/N and opening his mouth before deciding against it and looking away again. ‘Whatever it is, just spit it out?’  
‘Are you and Zuko… You know?’  
‘Are we what?’ Y/N asked confusion contorting her face.  
‘Are you doing the do?’ His face burned with embarrassment as Y/N laughed and shook her head.  
‘No, we are not, I can’t believe you’d ask that.’ Y/N half screamed her voice moving up a pitch as she tried to hide the shock, it didn’t work.  
‘He went in whilst you were in the shower, Toph said he was your boyfriend when we first arrived and last night he was gonna kiss you!’ Sokka quickly justified.  
‘Oh my god, no. This morning he sat in the bathroom and spoke through the screen, Toph was obviously saying that to tease me and yeah I can’t explain that last one. I think he was just upset about what had happened in the past.’ Y/N let out a sigh.  
‘So you’re not getting down and dirty?’ Sokka grinned, raising an eyebrow.  
‘No we’re not and from the way you’re behaving it seems like you’re jealous.’ Y/N shot back cheekily poking his arm.  
‘Yeah, you wish.’ The older boy replied, smirking at her. 

Y/N ran a hand through her hair as the pair entered the crowd. Sokka quickly laced his fingers with hers. ‘Don’t want you to get lost.’ Y/N rolled her eyes and gave his hand a small squeeze. ‘Let’s look in here.’ A smile lit up her scarred lips and she pulled him into a shop with cream dresses in the window. ‘Ooo look at these.’ She spoke looking at a row of baggy trousers.  
‘I’ll leave you to it. I’m going to have a look at those bracelets, maybe I should get Momo one?’ He laughed heading to the other side of the little store. After a few minutes, Y/N picked out a pair of dark green trousers which flowed when she walked and a small cream top with thin straps which her hair perfectly complimented.   
‘Okay, Sokka what do you think of this?’ She asked, stepping out of the changing room giving a little swirl when he caught her eye.  
‘Yeah… that looks…’ He cleared his throat, his voice deeper when he spoke again. ‘Yeah, you look really great.’   
‘Thanks.’ She headed over to the bracelets Sokka was looking at. Picking one up she spoke again. ‘The stone on this one is the same colour as your eyes.’   
‘Yeah, I liked that one too. Just thought it was snazzy.’ The pair laughed as she brought out her purse.  
‘It’s sorted then.’ Y/N placed the bracelet on the counter and paid for all of it. ‘Where to next?’  
‘I’m starving so definitely a food stand.’ Exaggerating he rubbed his stomach as it growled in approval.

After satisfying Sokka’s hunger the pair browsed the outside stalls. The hair slowly stood up on the back of Y/N’s neck causing a shiver to run down her spine. ‘You okay?’ Sokka asked raising an eyebrow.  
‘Yeah just felt like someone was watching me.’ Sokka looked around then pulled a face.  
‘Nah don’t think so. Who would wanna look at you?’ He grinned, ruffling her hair. A pout formed on her scarred lips and she lightly punched his arm. ‘Ow, I think I’m dying.’ He laughed, boisterously throwing an arm around her. Sokka stopped looking at some necklaces on the stall. ‘What are you looking at?’ Y/N asked, resting her head on his shoulder.   
‘Here put this on.’ Sokka handed Y/N a cream ribbon choker with a F/C stone in the centre and handed the owner of the stall a couple of silver coins.  
‘Wow, Sokka this is beautiful. Thank you so much.’ He blushed and shrugged his shoulders.  
‘It’s no big deal. The water tribe really likes giving people necklaces.’  
‘It means a lot. Okay now, look at this.’ Y/N led them to a small stall which was crowded by children.  
‘I have no idea what this is, it better not be weird.’ The older boy cautioned fighting his way to get a look at the stall. It was covered in small plushies of cute animals.  
‘I think we should get Momo a Momo.’ Y/N smiled at the friendly stallholder before picking up a miniature flying lemur plushie.  
‘Excellent choice miss, I’m sure your boyfriend will love it.’ The old woman spoke motioning to Sokka who had been pushed away from the stall by the waves of small children.   
‘He’s not my boyfriend, he’s practically the lemur’s boyfriend.’ Laughing she left the woman to ponder the curious thing she had said.   
‘Here you go, for your little buddy.’ Grinning, she handed Sokka the toy.  
‘It’s cute, should we head back?’  
‘Um actually, there’s something I’d like to show you.’ Y/N spoke heading towards the cobbled bridge she had seen that morning. ‘Okay, I know you like to make jokes but just shh for a while or you’ll scare them off.’   
‘Well, now I’m nervous.’ He grinned following eagerly.   
‘Shhh.’ She scolded, gently elbowing his side. 

Y/N ducked down and sat under a tree Sokka took a place beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. After a moment two turtle ducks waddled out of the water and through the grass towards them ‘Nice to see you again.’ She spoke quietly using her baby voice as not to scare them off. The turtle ducks waddled around for a while before dipping back into the stream and swimming away. ‘This is what I did with Zuko. The day of the…’ Her voice trailed off and she gained a deep interest in her fingers.   
‘It’s okay you don’t have to tell me.’ He spoke softly rubbing her shoulder.   
‘No, I want to.’ After taking a deep breath she continued. ‘We watched the turtle ducks and then Azula said she wanted me to help her train.’ Sukko stayed quiet the entire time letting her tell the story. Tears burned at her eyes as they slowly began to trace her cheeks. ‘Then she told me I had to leave.’   
‘Shhhh it’s okay.’ He pulled her closer as sobs wracked her body. ‘You’re okay.’ Running his fingers through her hair he tried his best to comfort her.   
‘I know but it just hurts so much. Zuko never meant to hurt me but Azula, she had a choice. I thought she loved me but obviously, I meant less to her than I thought.’ Sokka looked at her seriously.  
‘Stop. Azula isn’t a good person. I doubt she even has the capacity to care for someone, let alone know how to protect someone.’ Tears just streamed faster.  
‘It just felt like she was the one person who truly cared for me but she abandoned me so quickly and the worst part. I still care about her, how dumb is that?’ Sokka wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave her a squeeze as she laughed at the situation which still made her chest tighten with pain.  
‘No, it just means you’re a good friend.’ Sokka whispered into her hair holding her until her sobs stopped, after a while, he noticed her breathing had slowed. She had fallen asleep. Sokka sat still for as long as he could trying his best not to wake her up, thankfully she woke up before he had to move. 

‘Hmm, what’s happening?’ Y/N mumbled sitting up and rubbing her eyes.   
‘You seemed to have fallen asleep little turtle duck.’ He laughed as the other turtle ducks swam around in the river in front of them. It was firmly afternoon and the sun felt warm on her skin. The smell of grass and Sokka mingled in the wind around her. Suddenly she sat up straight. ‘What’s wrong?’ He asked concern twisting on his features.   
‘Someone’s here.’ Her eyes scanned the surrounding streets and they caught a flash of green disappearing off of a roof.   
‘No one’s here Y/N. Are you okay?’ Sensing her discomfort he got up and offered her a hand. ‘Let’s go back to the house.’  
‘Okay, that’s a good idea.’ Slowly she stood with aching legs from the awkward sleeping position. The pair quietly trudged back to the jasmine dragon. Y/N out of fear of alerting more suspicion and Sokka because he didn’t want to upset Y/N more as something was clearly bothering her.

Once they were back in the house the subject was forgotten as Suki barreled into Sokka pulling him into a hug as Aang eagerly showed off the new moves he had learnt to Y/N. ‘That’s really good Aang.’ Y/N smiled proud of the young boy.   
‘Y/N if you’re up for it we can do some water bending tomorrow.’ Katara offered before sipping a cup of tea Iroh had passed her.  
‘Yeah, that would be great. I definitely need to work on it.’


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara spends all day teaching Y/N how to water bend. It ends with different pairs sparring for practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, Happy Holidays!!  
> Secondly, thank you all so much for reading it always makes me smile when I get an email about kudos. This chapter is a bit longer than usual so buckle up and let's go...

Sunlight filtered into Y/N’s room through the blind. Wait this wasn’t her room and these weren’t her clothes. They were fire nation clothes and this was Azula’s room at the palace, she looked around at the familiar surroundings. There she was, standing in the doorway. A smile grew on Y/N’s face. ‘Hey, how are you?’ She asked standing to greet the other girl.  
‘Good, I’ve missed you. I’m sorry about before.’  
‘It’s okay. I missed you too.’ Gently Y/N pulled the black-haired girl into a hug, she felt the same as all those years ago, soft and warm. She was actually really warm, uncomfortably warm. Panic-stricken Y/N tried to push the princess away but it was no use she could already feel her skin beginning to blister as she became surrounded by blue flames. 

Gasping for air Y/N sat upright in the dark room, sweat beads rolled off her pooling onto the mattress. Pushing off the sheets she took shaky steps to the windows. In the cover of darkness, all she knew was that she wanted to get out of her room so tiptoed her way to the living room. Curling up in one of the chairs that faced the window she focused on her breathing and shaky hands until she was back to normal. The silver moonlight poured in making shapes on the floor that mirrored the buildings outside. She froze, adrenaline coursing through her. Someone else was in the room. Using the leftover water from the kettle she bent a whip aiming at the intruder as she stood. 

‘Woah, calm down it’s only me.’ Aang spoke softly stepping into the light from the moon, hands raised in surrender. Whilst letting out a breath Y/N bent the water into the sink.   
‘Sorry, you kinda snuck up on me.’ She smiled warmly stepping towards him.  
‘I didn’t think anyone was awake. I was just grabbing a glass of water for Katara.’ Moving to the sink he filled a glass. ‘Why are you up though?’   
‘I had a bad dream and didn’t feel like trying to sleep right away.’  
‘That makes sense, I get bad dreams too. Katara usually helps to talk me down though. Would you like to talk about it?’   
‘It was about Azula.’ She replied softly.  
‘Oh, I see. You guys were really close weren’t you?’  
‘Yeah, a long time ago. I think she’d kill me if she saw me now.’ After running a hand through her hair she leant against the cold marble counter.  
‘Do you dream of her often?’ Aang asked, looking genuinely concerned. Even though they had known each other very long he was always there, being understanding and caring, never judging and he knew that she would return the favour if the situation arose.

‘I used to but not so much anymore. I think it’s because I was talking to Sokka about how this happened.’ Y/N gestured to her lip. He nodded gravely in response.  
‘What’s going on with you and Sokka?’ Aang smirked, wiggling his eyebrows hoping for a laugh, instead, all he did was deepen her frown.  
‘I will tell you if you promise not to tell anyone.’  
‘Avatars honour.’ The younger boy saluted, managing to get a smile this time.  
‘Well he is obviously dating Suki but he walked in last night when Zuko was about to kiss me, then he got all jealous or mad or something and Zuko left.’ Y/N paused letting out a breath. ‘And then he kissed me, but it’s nothing he has a girlfriend. We were both just over-emotional and tired, he said so himself.’   
‘Wait, you Zuko tried to kiss you?’ Aang asked, eyes bulging out his head.  
‘Haha yes, we were very close when we were little. That’s probably why.’  
‘Do you really believe any of that?’ He held her gaze challenging the older girl. ‘It seems like you need to have a chat with all these boys that keep trying to kiss you.’ Laughing he patted her shoulder over the counter. ‘I’d start with Sokka, he’s definitely the more complicated one of the two.’  
‘Thanks, you’re probably right.’  
‘I’d better get back before Katara starts to think I’ve made a mess. See you in the morning.’  
‘Goodnight Aang.’ She called to his retreating figure before heading back to her own bed.

Y/N was woken by a loud knocking at the door before Toph barged her way in. ‘Time to get up sleepyhead, time to train.’ Y/N only groaned and pulled the sheet over her head. The next thing she knew she was on the floor.   
‘I thought I was training with Katara, not you?’ Yawning she pulled on her new clothes from the day before. If it had been anyone else she would have been too shy to change in front of them but since it was Toph she let it go knowing the blind girl wouldn’t notice. ‘You’re training is with Katara but I’m here to help make sure you got up in time. I volunteered to be here so let’s go don’t want my tea getting cold.’  
‘Okay, I’m ready let’s go.’ The pair stepped out into the living room, Toph finished her tea whilst Y/N pulled on her shoes. Sokka and Suki must have still been asleep, Iroh was tidying the kitchen after making breakfast. ‘Good morning everyone. Could have sent anyone with than Toph to wake me up.’ Y/N commented teasingly nudging the blind girl.   
‘Can’t complain, I got you up didn’t I?’ She smirked finishing off her tea. Y/N grabbed a piece of fruit before heading over to where Zuko was sitting. ‘It’s too early.’ She mumbled leaning forwards to rest her head on his shoulder.   
‘You wanted this.’ He reminded her patting her head gently. Letting out a groan she stood up and stuffed the fruit into her mouth. ‘Okay, I’ll see you later then, if I don’t die from exhaustion.’ Y/N grumbled heading for the door, Katara stood up from the table and kissed Aang a goodbye.   
‘Follow me.’ Katara told the two girls who followed obediently.

They stopped at a big lake. There were a few buildings off in the distance but the lake was just surrounded by grassy fields and trees. No one would disturb them here. The sound of crickets echoed through the air as the sun shone brightly down on them. ‘Okay let’s get started.’ Katara grinned getting into a fighting stance. At first, Katara would demonstrate a move and Y/N would have to repeat it. Once it looked right she would try it on Toph who acted like a dummy at first before trying to avoid the attack. At this stage, the water bending master would often have a few final corrections before she was satisfied that Y/N knew the move. Toph lay in the long grass moaning about how she was only there to get wet. Y/N laughed before lying with her head on the blind girl’s stomach.  
‘Okay, guys you can take a break. I can see the boys bringing lunch.’ From the direction of the buildings, two figures could be seen approaching. One carrying a basket which hopefully had food in it and the other had Momo resting on his shoulder. Katara sat with the other girls as the two boys approached. ‘Hey, you bring us anything nice?’ Katara asked her boyfriend raising her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.  
‘I certainly hope so.’ That avatar replied, placing the basket down in the centre as the others formed a circle. Toph between the other two girls and Aang between Sokka and Katara. Great, Y/N was sat next to Sokka. After her talk with Aang the previous night he gave Y/N a look telling her to say something to him. There was no way she could do it now, with everyone around. Instead, she chose to stay quiet and eat her lunch. ‘So how’s the training going?’ Sokka ventured looking to the three girls. Y/N nodded smiling.   
‘It’s going well, your sister is a really good teacher.’   
‘I disagree, all that has happened is that I’ve got wet. I’m not even allowed to fight back.’ Toph moaned as Momo tried carefully to sneak food off of her plate. ‘Nice try lemur.’ Moving her plate out of his reach she rolled his eyes and passed him a grape. ‘Yeah well, when you are around water benders all the time you’re bound to get soaked.’   
Sokka replied shaking his head causing Katara to stick her tongue out at him.  
‘Yeah I know right, Y/N nearly soaked me last night.’ Katara laughed before asking when.  
‘You know when I went to get you some water, I found Y/N in the living room. She’d had a bad dream.’ The avatar smiled, popping a piece of bread into his mouth. Y/N almost facepalmed at the younger boy, she wasn’t planning on telling anyone else. Toph let out a low whistle noticing Y/N discomfort. Aang scratched the back of his head.   
‘Oh sorry.’ Katara quickly changed the subject by offering everyone more food.

Once the others had established their own conversation Sokka scooted closer to Y/N before whispering. ‘Hey, are you okay?’ Concern barely etched on his face but Y/N could see through his efforts to downplay it.  
‘Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?’ She asked smiling sweetly hoping he’d drop the subject.  
‘Because you had a bad dream, was it anything to do with what we spoke about yesterday?’ She just shook her head in response before avoiding his gaze. ‘You don’t have to lie to me Y/N.’ Gently he took her hand which forced her to look up at him. ‘You could have come to find me.’ He offered, speaking gently and running his thumb over her knuckles.   
‘But I couldn’t have, could I?’ Pulling her hand back onto her lap she let out a sigh. Y/N realised the others had gone silent. Fantastic everyone heard, could this day get any worse.   
‘Okay let’s get back to it. Part 2 of today’s training is sparring.’ Katara stood brushing off her clothes. ‘You’ll fight me first Y/N. Whenever you’re ready.’ The younger girl headed to the water before slipping out of her outer clothes.  
‘Okay then.’ Y/N did the same before wading into the water. Sokka couldn’t take his eyes off Y/N as the two girls sparred. Toph shouted encouragement from the sidelines but no one knew who it was for. Katara got back into the starting position breathing heavily. ‘You’re getting pretty good.’ But then sent a wave out that had Y/N falling to the floor.   
‘I don’t think I’ll ever beat you.’ Y/N laughed standing up and wringing out her hair.   
‘You might one day.’ Katara encouraged before flopping down next to her brother. 

‘Okay, I think it’s time I sparred with Aang. We can see how your earth bending is coming along.’ Toph stood as she cracked her knuckles stepping away from the little group. Sokka once again moved to sit closer to Y/N. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. ‘Look at you being all good at water bending.’ She tried to wiggle out of his grip but it was no use, she just wished she had put her clothes back on before sitting down. ‘Thanks.’ Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder.  
‘This is gonna be a good fight.’ He mumbled as the two earth benders began to fight. It was pretty even until Aang snuck in some air bending. ‘Hey, no fair.’ Toph exclaimed, getting ready for another attack.  
‘Okay okay, sorry I won’t do it again.’ Sokka laughed at the fight giving Y/N a little squeeze before resting his hand on her waist as she pulled her legs up. Katara just raised an eyebrow before continuing to watch Aang. ‘Hey turtle duck.’ Pausing to take a breath the boy ran a hand across his face. ‘You know that even though I have a girlfriend you can still talk to me about things. I still care about you.’ He spoke softly, eyes still on the fight.  
‘Yeah, I know you do but there are some things I’d rather not share with anybody.’ She smiled up at him hoping he’d drop it.  
‘I understand that but you told Aang.’  
‘That’s because he was there at the time, I would have told anyone who had walked in but it doesn’t matter now.’ Was all she uttered in reply. 

Before long Y/N was standing up to fight again and Aang and Toph flopped into the long grass. ‘Okay, who wants me?’ She challenged, stepping back into the shallow edge of the lake.  
‘Sokka does.’ Toph replied quickly, too quickly causing a giggle from Katara. The boy in question just shrugged and stood up only to see two figures approaching. Suki and Zuko had come to watch the sparring. Shit. Y/N thought to herself as Sokka also undressed in an attempt to keep his clothes dry. Her eyes traced his undressed form, she had seen it before but the scars always made her heart sink a little. Knowing the other two had arrived she forced her eyes off of the water tribe warrior and onto his girlfriend. She ran over and placed a kiss on his cheek. Y/N felt a pang of something, probably anger, she told herself before getting into a fighting stance. Sokka, being a non-bender, started by throwing a punch which she dodged before sending a steam to knock him off balance. It was a close fight that lasted a while leaving the two out of breath. Whilst catching her breath Y/N glances up at Suki, yeah Y/N was angry, really angry she decided. Y/N sent out a shoot of water hitting Sokka square in the chest. Before he had the chance to get up she jumped landing on him, her arm across his neck. Not wanting to give up in front of Suki, Sokka grabbed Y/N’s wrist and swiped her leg flipping them over so he was on top holding her hands above her head, his legs on either side of hers. Breathing heavily she met his eyes, something told him she was upset, he put it down to losing the fight before standing and accepting the applause from their small audience. Madder than ever she stood up and made her way to Zuko. ‘You’re next, let’s go.’   
‘I don’t know if that’s a good idea.’ He replied, taking her hand gently. Putting on a scarred smile she turned to face the water.   
‘Please, it’ll be okay. Honestly.’ Zuko dropped her hand as she headed back to the water, he joined a second later after removing his robes, for a moment all Y/N wanted to do was admire his toned torso but Toph brought her back to earth. ‘Get on with it.’ At first, Zuko didn’t use his bending, he kept it hand to hand fearful of burning the scarred girl again. However, Y/N got a pretty good hit with a shard of ice and his only defence was to block it with bending. Fear instantly rushed through her but she fought on missing every shot after that. Zuko send some fire in her direction, he had made sure it was easy enough to dodge but in her state of panic dodged wrong and the flame licked at her fingers. 

Screaming, someone was screaming. Y/N looked down and she was curled up in the water clutching her hand. Could whoever it was that was screaming just stop, her hand felt like flesh was melting off. It wasn’t but it seemed to be blistering. Y/N closed her mouth and the screaming stopped, oh it must have been her own. Slowly Y/N looked up to see everyone still with shock other than Sokka who had leapt out of his seat and was pulling Y/N onto his lap. Zuko dropped to his knees making a splash which brought Katara back who instantly rushed to heal the burnt hand. ‘I thought… I just… She could’ve…’ Zuko trailed off staring in horror at his own hands. Desperate to make sure she was okay he headed towards the little group of three to be told by Sokka. ‘Not right now mate, she’s gonna need some time.’ Aang wrapped an arm around Zuko’s slouched shoulders whilst guiding him back to the jasmine dragon. Suki grabbed all their picnic stuff and Momo who had spent this entire time playing in the long grass before following the avatar, knowing there was nothing she could do right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has to deal with the aftermath of the run-in with the Fire lord and Sokka is not happy about it. Toph catches someone watching her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a tense chapter, hope you guys enjoy.

Hesitantly Aang knocked on the door of Y/N’s room before pushing the door open. Katara put a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet he just nodded before sitting down beside her. Currently, Katara had a bucket of ice water with Y/N’s dominant hand in the middle of it. The older girl had passed out from pain and Sokka had had to carry her back to the tea shop where they resided, so far she’s been out for two hours but Sokka refused to leave her side. Aang looked across to the pair on the bed, Y/N had been gently placed so Katara could access her hand whilst Sokka lay on the other side of her body pressed close, a gentle snore coming from him. ‘Dinner is ready.’ The avatar whispered before placing a kiss on Katara’s head.   
‘Okay, I don’t think there’s anything else I can do right now. I’ll wake Sokka, he would be pretty mad if we let him sleep through a meal.’ Before she got the chance Aang was gently shaking the older boy’s shoulder.   
‘Come on buddy, time for dinner.’ Sokka’s eyes shot open and he sat up, running a hand through his hair he removed the band as he yawned letting his dark hair fall around his face. His eyes met Y/N’s sleeping figure and he carefully brushed a strand of hair out of her face.   
‘I think I’ll pass. I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up.’   
The couple exchanged a look before leaving to collect their dinner. 

‘Please wake up.’ He whispered, placing a gentle kiss in her hair. When he lay down again Sokka let out a long sigh. ‘I know you’ll be okay. I just really need you to wake up.’ Y/N was laying on her back so he took the opportunity to place her uninjured hand under his cheek and wrap an arm around her waist pulling her close. Softly he began to sing but it soon became a meer hum as he began to feel the call of sleep. Y/N’s E/C eyes flitted open and landed on the boy beside her. God he looked hot, was her first thought before the pain in her hand demanded attention, he felt her stir and gave her a gentle squeeze.   
‘Hi, how are you feeling?’ Softly he sat up and helped her to do the same before handing her a glass of water. ‘Drink this.’ Eagerly she accepted and took a long sip.  
‘I’m okay, my hand hurts.’ Her voice was raspy from the screaming, a gentle laugh came from the boy before he spoke.   
‘I’m not surprised the fire lord did a number on you.’ Something bitter showed through in his voice before he shook his head. ‘But you’re okay now, you’re safe.’ Passing him the glass back she lay down as he placed it on the side. Once he had, the water tribe warrior pulled the girl into his arms protectively, her back pressed against his chest, just like when they had shared the igloo. One of his rough hands was drawing patterns on her bare stomach. Y/N figured they hadn’t had time to dress her before they brought her back, Sokka was also still shirtless. Hesitantly she began to play with his rough fingers, looping and unlooping them with hers. 

‘Katara said dinner is ready if you’re hungry.’ Sokka whispered, nuzzling her hair. Y/N nodded before getting up and pulling on her earth kingdom clothes. The older boy just sat up and watched, a blushed formed across her cheeks as she felt his eyes on her.   
‘I thought you’d be jumping at the opportunity to eat.’ She commented before throwing his shirt at him.

The pair emerged fully dressed into the living room, everyone was sat around the table, all eyes fell onto them.   
‘Hi, guys.’ Y/N spoke, desperate to break the silence. Zuko stood his eyes never leaving hers and quickly made his way to her before falling onto his knees at her feet. Sokka who still had a protective arm around her waist pulled Y/N behind him, getting in between the two. ‘I think you should give her space Zuko.’ Bitterly the water tribe warrior spoke as Y/N placed a hand on his arm.  
‘It’s okay Sokka.’ She gave a genuine smile and knelt in front of Zuko taking his hands in her uninjured one. ‘I know it was an accident, it was my fault for not moving and for asking you to spar.’   
‘I’m so sorry.’ He whispered as a tear dropped onto his hand. Knowing it was her own fault she wrapped an arm around him, Zuko’s face ending up in her neck. Sokka made a disgruntled noise before placing a hand on the Firelord’s shoulder.   
‘I think that’s enough, you should let her eat.’ Nodding Zuko stood up and made his way back to the table.  
‘Sokka it’s really okay. I just burnt my hand.’ Y/N tried to brush it off as she made her way to the table, taking her place between Katara and Sokka. Y/N focused on eating, having to use her non-dominant hand made eating with chopsticks very difficult but she was managing. The others descended into conversation, Iroh telling a story about an angry customer who had tried to smash a cup and the other joining in with how they would have reacted. Once everyone had finished eating Katara and Aang were the first to retire to bed the water bender promising to heal Y/N’s hand more the next day. Before long Toph headed out getting bored with the remaining talk. Iroh began to wash up as the remaining four spoke quietly between themselves. ‘Will you be okay by yourself tonight?’ Zuko mumbled meeting Y/N’s eyes across the table.  
‘No thanks to you.’ Sokka chipped in as Suki gave him a look, trying to get him to shut up.  
‘Yeah, I’ll be fine. Speaking of which I should probably head to bed.’ Ruffling Sokka’s hair as she stood. ‘Thanks for taking care of me but you’re too worried. It’s really okay now.’ Next, she ducked to Zuko’s level placing hands on either side of his face despite the agonising sting it brought up. ‘And you too, it was an accident that was my fault so you’ve really got to stop feeling guilty. Okay?’  
‘I’ll try.’   
‘Okay good. Goodnight everyone.’ Praying that the boys wouldn’t argue after she left, she closed the door to her room and sunk into a seated position leaning against it. Letting out a long sigh she managed to crawl over to the now melted bowl of ice water plunging her hand in. Even if she had told the others it was fine it still stung like a bitch. Once the pain in her hand had subsided she crawled into bed and fell into a fitful sleep. 

Toph lay awake in her bed, she could feel the presence of someone outside the window. Trying to be as casual as possible Toph got up, stretched and headed to catch the perv that was watching her sleep. Silently creeping out the side door she made her way to the front of the neighbouring building knowing the man, he felt heavy and moved like a man, must have been watching from a rooftop to see in her window. That’s when she felt it, he had jumped and landed on the ground. That was his first mistake. The second was running away from the blind girl as she earth bent a rock to trip him up, sensing it coming he lept over it she sent a second rock aiming straight at his head. That one he failed to dodge. When the man came too he was sitting in the living room above the jasmine dragon with metal which had been seemingly bent around both his arms and his legs. ‘I think you’ve got some explaining to do.’ Spoke the dragon of the west as a very pissed off young girl stepped towards him, cracking her knuckles.

Y/N was awoken by a loud knock on the door before Iroh pushed it open and stepped in. ‘Sorry for barging my way in, we’re having an emergency group meeting, you’re going to want to be there.’ Nodding, Y/N watched Iroh leave before getting dressed and joining the others. Silence filled the room, all the blinds had been drawn so the normally bright room was left looking a little dark, everyone stood around a man wearing all black with a green cape. Purple and blue littered his face and dry blood caked his lips and chin, seemingly having originated from his now misshapen nose. Her eyes travelled down to his wrist which at first glance just seemed to be bruised but the more she looked she realised the thumb was on the wrong side. She knew that uniform, he was part of the Dia Lee. ‘Awesome, now that you’re all here we’ll begin. I found this pervert watching me through my window last night.’ Toph paused giving the agent a dirty look. ‘I have discovered that the Dia Lee has been told to keep an eye on us. Apparently, they fear we will disturb their plans of uniting the earth kingdom.’ At that last comment, Toph used air quotes. ‘They’ve already united Ba Sing Se as well as a couple of smaller villages. Apparently, Kyoshi is next on their list as they plan to use the warriors to help them convince the other villages.’ As Toph spoke she patted Suki on the shoulder with a sorrowful look. ‘They aren’t there yet but there is a group which are about a days journey away.’

‘We have to fight. Take out their leader.’ Aang spoke angrily grabbing his staff.   
‘Aang relax, we have to be smart about this, we need a plan.’ Everyone turned to look at Sokka who nodded as Suki grabbed the front of the Dia Lee agents shirt.   
‘Where are your headquarters? Who is your leader?” Anger ran through the girl and Toph placed her hand on the agent’s shoulder.   
‘If you think what I did to you hurt, it’s nothing compared to what she will do.’ After swallowing audibly the man began to tell her everything she wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang raid the Dia Lee headquarters and Y/N gets into a sticky situation.

‘Okay, so the house is a front.’ Toph spoke with her ear against the wall of a tiny house. The Dia Lee agent they had captured had given them an address which led them to a small detached house which was situated on a dimly lit street. At first, Sokka had come to the conclusion the agent had lied and was ready to go back to the tea house and punch the real address out of him. Y/N however, had talked him down and suggested maybe it was hidden before Toph pushed them all out the way and placed her ear to the building along with using her feet to search for structures underground. ‘There’s some kind of hatch within the house that leads to a series of underground tunnels that the agents are bending open and closed. This is going to be tricky, you will all have to stay close to me or Aang. If you lose both of us you could be stuck in the tunnels until a Dia Lee agent comes along.’  
‘Okay so as we planned.’ Sokka began as the rest of the group formed a circle. ‘Right so we will all go in together but then we will split into our two groups and flush out the hideout. Remember, Zuko, Y/N and Toph are with me.’ The groups had been split to be as fair as possible, both had one earth bender, one water bender, one non-bender, the group with Toph as their earth bender also had Zuko. The small groups were to reduce the chance of them getting caught as 7 people moving through the lair might give them away. Y/N let out a long sigh trying to push the nerves away. Katara took her uninjured hand and gave it a little squeeze as Sokka continued to explain the plan. ‘Okay, are we all ready?’

‘This is our chance. I can feel movement under there but it’s deep, we can get in.’ Toph spoke heading to the door of the false house. Sokka gave a nod and the whole group stepped into the small house. Silently Sokka pulled open a little hatch in the centre of the room, revealing a flight of stairs which were shrouded in darkness. Aang led them in as Sokka waited so he could close the hatch behind them. Y/N went in behind Katara, their hands still linked. Y/N felt a warm hand rest on her hip, she knew it was Sokka as they all followed Aang's lead holding on to the person in front, yet it still made her jump at the sudden contact. The group stood at a dead end and spoke in hushed voices. ‘Okay, this is where we split. Good luck guys, we’ll meet back here once we’re done.’ Aang moved to the side as Toph opened the door of dirt revealing two light passages. ‘We’ll take this one, it seems to have a lot of tunnels coming off of it. Yours should just lead to the main chamber if you need help shout and we’ll come and save you.’ Toph teased, leading her group down the left tunnel. Katara gave Y/N’s hand another little squeeze before the two groups split off. 

Y/N trod as quietly as she could Toph walking alongside Zuko and Y/N walking behind, alongside Sokka. ‘I’ve never been in a fight before.’ Y/N whispered nervously. Sokka smiled and took her uninjured hand furrowing his eyebrows teasingly.  
‘Shh, you’ll give us away.’ He paused as horror washed her face. ‘No, I’m only joking I’m sure it’ll be okay, I’ll look after you.’ Suddenly Toph stopped in the path causing Zuko to look at her one eyebrow raised in confusion.   
‘Someone’s coming.’ Y/N squeezed Sokka’s hand tighter at Toph’s words. In response, Sokka placed his free hand on the hilt of his sword. The four got into fighting positions and waited for whoever it was. Toph jumped back as the floor moved beneath her feet. Zuko fired a stream of red heat in the direction of the attacker but it got stopped by the wall of the tunnel. Footsteps began to echo down the hallway from the direction they came from, Y/N and Sokka spun around, the little group creating a circle, backs to one another. ‘Well, shit.’ Toph sighed before the air became filled with rocks, fire and water. Y/N’s water bending was less effective with a healing hand but it was enough to deflect the occasional rock and possibly catch an attacker off guard.  
‘Everyone duck.’ Zuko commanded after a few minutes, instinctively the others dropped as Zuko spun, sending fire down both sides of the tunnel. They all stood panting the fighting beginning to get to them. Wave after wave of Dia Lee came but they fought on undeterred until Y/N’s hand seized in pain causing her water to fall. This meant she couldn’t deflect an incoming rock which caught Toph on the back of the head sending her tumbling to the ground. Once she fell the agents managed to overpower Zuko taking out the whole group.

‘How does this fit into your plan then?’ Toph sarcastically pestered Sokka as he paced the cell in front of her. All the benders had their hands and feet bound but Sokka had been allowed his feet. Because of this, he paced, worried for the other group, worried for his group. ‘I’m sure we’ll think of something.’ Zuko backed him up looking to Y/N who just rested her head on the Firelord’s shoulder in response.   
‘Do you really think you should be sat that close to him?’ Sokka spat the anger of being locked up getting to him.   
‘What are you trying to say Sokka?’ Zuko replied the same amount of anger present. Toph leant back in an attempt to get comfortable in the dark, damp cell eager to watch the fight unfold. Their cell was just a chasm in the ground with a tiny metal bar window which meant agents walking past could see in.   
‘Guys stop, we’re not the enemy we need to work on getting out of here and not how to kill one another.’ Y/N sighed trying the diffuse the growing tension. ‘I think that maybe I can untie someone else hands and then we can get out, okay?’ Sokka nodded and watched as Y/N fiddled with Zuko’s bound hands biting down hard on her scarred lip as pain raced through her burnt hand. ‘I can’t get it and I can’t reach Tophs. Sokka let me see if I can get yours.’ Y/N scooted around so her hands faced the room and Sokka knelt with his back against hers. Quickly and carefully she began to free his hands ignoring the burning of hers, just before the bindings gave the wall with the window fell away Dia Lee stepping in and yanking them up from the floor.   
‘Guess we have a couple of trouble makers who want their own cell.’ Y/N screamed and kicked out at the guy who picked her up and hauled her into a new cell. Sokka was pushed into the same cell before they bent the wall back up leaving them surrounded by the darkness.   
‘Okay, I think I made it worse.’ Y/N laughed as she pulled her hands out of their bindings that had gotten loosen in the struggle. She freed her feet and then Sokka.   
‘At least we’re free now.’ The boy grinned wrapping his arms around her, trying to calm the nerves that were making her shoulders shake. ‘Too bad we don’t have an earth bender.’ Laughing he gently ran his fingers through her hair. ‘We’ll be okay. Don’t worry.’ 

A few minutes passed like this before Sokka pulled away choosing to sit on the floor in an attempt to save energy. ‘Come and sit down. It’s the middle of the night I don’t think anyone’s going to come for a while.’ Letting out a sigh Y/N gave in and sat beside the older boy. She leant her body against his trying to steal any heat she could as the cold crept up from the floor. Sokka placed a hand on her cheek tilting her head towards his. Despite the cold dark cell, she could feel her cheeks glowing red at his actions. Silently his fingers twisted into her waistband before he pulled her onto his lap, one knee still touching the ground on either side of his warm body. ‘You’ll be warmer here turtle duck.’ Y/N leant on her hand in an attempt to get more comfortable but let out a little yelp when she was greeted by a stab of pain. Immediately Sokka leant back against the wall and carefully took her injured hand in his. ‘I can’t believe you still let him get close to you.’ Shaking his head he lifted the hand to his lips, his breath tickling her sensitive skin.   
‘He didn’t mean to Sokka.’ She let out a sigh keeping her voice calm and moving her uninjured hand to stroke back the few strands which had fallen out of his band.   
‘But he’s done it before you’d think he would have learned.’ His hands found her waistband again his thumbs making tiny circles on her waist.  
‘Both were an accident, if anything this time it was my fault.’   
‘But he bent the fire.’  
‘And I didn’t dodge.’ Resting her head in the nook of his shoulder, Y/N let out a sigh. ‘Are you sure that’s the only reason you’re annoyed at him?’   
‘Yeah of course, why else would I be.’  
‘Because you think he kissed me?’

‘He did kiss you.’ Y/N let out a giggle and shook her head as Sokka grew distressed by her response. ‘What? He did.’  
‘No he actually didn’t, you barged in and stopped it.’ Y/N sat up straighter and pouted, even though it was too dark for Sokka to see. He seemed to be filled with confidence as he carefully spoke.  
‘But you wanted him to?’  
‘I wasn’t expecting it.’  
‘Did you want me to kiss you?’ She noticed his breaths had stopped but she wasn’t sure if she even knew the answer. Her heart pounded against her ribcage in response. As the silence continued he realised there was only going to be one way he got an answer. Sokka’s hands gripped her hips tighter as he gently leant towards her, his lips only inches from her scarred ones. Aang’s advice about talking to Sokka flashed through her mind and she leant back. ‘What’s wrong?’ Sokka whispered brows furrowing in confusion, hands desperately pulling her towards him, the hurt already setting in. ‘Y/N?’  
‘I can’t. Sokka you have a girlfriend.’ His hands fell to his sides as Y/N stood and backed away. Choosing the furthest corner to fall asleep in as Sokka sat in stunned silence.

Commotion could be heard from outside the cell, guards shouting and the heavy footfall of many men, pulling Y/N from the dredges of sleep. Either they were getting out or killed. Shit, probably killed. Y/N thought just before Toph bent their cell open, Iroh stood behind her along with a wave of fire nation soldiers, it seemed they had reinforcements.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special someone comes to their rescue and rumours begin to fly.

Iroh stood in the newly opened cell entrance, Toph grinning eagerly bedside him. ‘Let’s go losers.’ Y/N grinned and pulled Toph into a hug which the blind girl did not reciprocate.   
‘You saved us!!’ Stepping out of the cell she noticed all the Dia Lee agents had surrendered peacefully to the fire nation soldiers. It seemed just because the leader they obeyed was bad didn’t mean that all the agents were bad. The few who did continue to put up a fight were also arrested by the fire nation soldiers. Y/N held her injured hand to her chest and she was escorted out of the tunnels up to the cobbled street where the other group had been waiting. Instantly Y/N pulled both Katara and Aang into a hug. ‘I’m so glad you guys are okay.’  
‘We’re glad you’re okay, we thought you were in real trouble when you didn’t show up at the meeting spot.’  
‘I know, I’m sorry.’ Finally, the three pulled away from the hug.  
‘Should we head back?’ Y/N asked looking around at their little group who had gathered. Suki was already leading Sokka away back to the tea shop, Iroh was talking to Toph about something as the soldiers clad in red marched the Dia Lee agents towards the training grounds of the earth kings palace. Y/N spotted Zuko as he came to stop beside her. Gently she took his hand in her uninjured one and they followed Aang as he wrapped an arm around Katara’s shoulders.

‘Aang captured the Dia Lee’s leader, but they were the only law enforcement here so Iroh had called some of the fire nation soldiers to help. Then they rescued us.’ Y/N nodded getting distracted by the star above her as they twinkled against the dark blue sky. Her heart pulled at the sight of Sokka much further up the road but she knew she had made the right choice. It was unfair to feel this way about him when he was with someone else, especially when he had chosen Suki over her back at the south pole.  
‘The Dia Lee agents are going to need some new leadership now.’ Zuko said shaking his head, not wanting to get involved with the earth nations problems knowing it could seem like a threat.   
‘I think the Kyoshi warriors are going to retrain them.’ Katara said over her shoulder as Aang laughed beside her.  
‘I’m sure they’ll be happy about that. Getting trained by a bunch of girls.’ At this Katara gave Aang a gentle shove. ‘I’m joking, it’ll be good to see them with some real leadership.’ During the rest of the walk, the little group spoke idly about the weather or what they were going to have for dinner. 

After a quiet dinner Y/N retired to bed falling into a troubled sleep.  
Stuck, she was stuck in a hole. Despite digging at the sides there was no way of getting out. Azula appeared looking down into the muddy pit before offering a hand to help Y/N out, gladly she took the help, grabbing her with her dominant hand. A sharp burning pain shot through her hand as she wished to let go but could feel the heat coming up from below. The bottom of the hole had been replaced by lava which was rising steadily. Not being able to let go of the princesses hand, Y/N screamed out as her hand grew searingly hotter, the flesh beginning to melt its way down her arm.

Sweat dripped from her shaking figure as she slowly sat up in the earth kingdom bed she had become accustomed to. Y/N loved staying with Iroh but knew that soon enough she would have to find a home of her own, either in the fire nation or with one of the water tribes. Not that either felt like home to her at the moment. Knowing what waited for her in the realm of sleep Y/N decided to get a glass of water hopefully that would distract her for a while. She also hoped her hand would stop throbbing if she dipped it in some water. After sneaking into the living room Y/N eased her hand before heading to the window, the sun was threatening to rise but she couldn’t just stand there and watch it. There was something else she needed to take care of. Silently she pushed his door open, praying that no one would see her. 

Once the door was firmly closed behind her, Y/N she trod silently towards the bed. The man was so deep in sleep that Y/N was able to climb in beside him. She had done it before when they were younger and so she prayed he wouldn’t mind it now. ‘Hey, Zuko.’ Softly Y/N spoke not wanting to startle the boy beside her but wanting him to wake up. The fire lord let out a groan and nuzzled his face further into the pillow before wrapping an arm around Y/N.  
‘To what do I owe the pleasure?’ Zuko mumbled, pulling her closer to his warm body, still half asleep.   
‘I wanted to talk to you.’ Y/N replied, her stomach beginning to twist in anxiety as she began to lose the motivation she had had previously. At this Zuko felt it necessary to open his eyes and lift his head off the pillow.  
‘Go for it.’   
‘Well, you know the other day?’ Zuko laughed at her nervousness, a smile growing on her face Y/N’s however twisted by nerves. ‘When we first got here.’  
‘Yeah, I remember.’   
‘Why did you try and kiss me?’ A sheet of silence came across the pair as Zuko pushed himself up and ran a hand through the hair that fell about his face.  
‘Well, when we were little I really liked you. I thought I would feel the same now.’ Letting out a deep breath he looked to her for any reaction, she gave none. ‘But we’ve both changed since then, and I think that maybe someone else has caught your eye.’ All the muscles in her body tensed at his words.  
‘What do you mean?’ She spoke gently tugging on her scarred lip with her unburnt hand.  
‘I’ve seen the way you and Sokka look at one another, I know something’s going on.’  
‘Nothing is going on, he has a girlfriend.’ Hurt seeped into her chest at the thought and made her eyes burn, threatening to betray her.  
‘Oh Y/N. It’ll be okay. You’ll always be my favourite.’ At this, he pulled her in tighter and gave her a squeeze. After a moment her stomach growled, demanding breakfast. ‘Let’s get some food.’ Nodding, Y/N got up and glanced out the window, whilst she was distracted the fire lord snaked his arms around her waist, lifting her up. ‘Gotta cheer up a bit, you’re too gloomy.’ He protested causing a squeal of laughter to erupt from her throat.   
‘Okay, okay, put me down.’ Slowly she pushed the door open to be greeted by Sokka and Suki entering the corridor, just as Zuko stepped out behind her and closed the door. Y/N’s eyes met Sokka’s before travelling to her pyjamas causing a blush to invade her cheeks knowing exactly what it looked like.

Once Iroh had handed them all a cup of tea, Y/N took a small bun from the basket on the table. Zuko smiled at her as he sipped his tea, Sokka stared daggers at the Firelord and Suki chatted to Y/N happily, pretending not to notice. ‘I’m so glad you guys are finally together.’ Suki smiled happily patting Sokka on the shoulder. ‘Don’t you agree sweetie?’  
‘Yeah.’ Was all he said before shoving breakfast buns into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to participate in the conversation. Zuko scoffed at the thought before breaking out into a laugh.   
‘Yeah, no. We’re not. Um, we’re not dating.’ Y/N shook her head, agreeing with Zuko.  
‘We were just talking this morning, nothing else.’ Y/N spoke hurriedly not wanting Katara to hear about the misunderstanding knowing how she’d feel about it. With that Katara emerged into the main room and took a seat beside the scarred girl. Suki smiled and gave a disbelieving nod before thankfully dropping the conversation. 

‘I should be able to heal your hand the rest of the way today.’ Katara smiled looking the burnt hand over.   
‘I was thinking that maybe if you’re not busy you’d show me how to heal?’ Nervously Y/N smiled at the younger girl, even if she could fight she knew that being a healer would likely come in handy in everyday life where fighting would not.  
‘Yeah of course, with this lot about we could use another healer.’ Laughing, she got up and made herself some tea as Aang came stumbling in half-awake, followed by Toph who seemed wide awake and like she’d just woken the avatar up.  
‘Okay, so what’s all this about Y/N and Zuko?’ Toph started sitting down at the table and happily taking a bun. God, that girl was good at hearing, but only the parts she wanted to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last day in the earth kingdom and Sokka gets some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading so slowly I have the rest of this story planned out and I'm so excited to share it with you.

A few days later after all the gossiping stopped they all travelled down to the large grounds in front of the palace where the Kyoshi warriors were leading a drill which the Dia Lee copied. It seemed that Iroh had not only gathered a group of fire nation troops but also alerted and summoned the Kyoshi warriors to help. Y/N was impressed but the constant tugging at her stomach was unsettling even though she couldn’t work out why it was doing that. Maybe it was the thought of being left behind when the others all went back to their homes as they were about to end their stay in the earth kingdom and move on to their last destination. Where would she go then? She’d been pondering it for a while and knew she would have to visit her parents once they all travelled to the fire nation for the end of war celebrations, Y/N just didn’t know if they’d want to see her. She was pulled from her thoughts when an agent fell to the ground, breaking rank seemingly having lost balance during the last set of moves. Quickly, the troops reordered themselves and carried on as before all trying extra hard not to break rank.

‘You okay Y/N?’ Katara asked gently taking her healed hand. Y/N smiled and swung her feet feeling the wind ruffle her trousers and her hair as the orange sun warmed her face. The group, minus Suki, were sat along the perimeter wall of the palace waiting for the day's training to finish. Before long the sun would be down and Y/N would have to travel back to the room she was starting to dread, all it managed to do for her was lead to more nightmares. Despite the longing to have someone hold her until it all went away, she couldn’t bring herself to bother Zuko, and Toph would surely kick her out. The others were all in pairs and she really didn’t want to sneak into one of their rooms in the middle of the night. Not that any of them would mind if she needed them but Y/N still hadn’t spoken to Sokka since they were imprisoned. ‘Y/N?’ Katara’s voice pulled her from her thoughts.  
‘Yeah sorry. I’m okay. Are you okay?’   
‘Yeah, I am. God, I can’t wait to get dinner.’ She gave Y/N’s hand a little squeeze before resting her head on Aang’s shoulder and chuckling to herself.   
‘If you keep talking like that you’ll become your brother.’ Y/N teased a grin on her face as she turned to look at Sokka who sat beside her. He did not see the joke, Toph however who was sat on his other side nudged him playfully.  
‘I don’t think anyone could deal with that. The world doesn’t need that much stupid.’

On the walk back to the teashop the group chatted happily about the upcoming celebration Zuko was hosting in the fire nation. ‘Yeah and there’s going to be a performance by some fire benders of an epic fight and then there’s going to be fireworks and then there’s going to be a feast, with people making toasts.’ Zuko explained excitedly to the rest of the group. Laughing Y/N shook her head.   
‘You seem really excited about this Zuko.’  
‘Yeah I am, it’s the first party I’ve ever been able to plan and I want it to be really good for you guys.’  
‘It’ll be great.’ Aang said, ruffling Zuko’s hair. ‘I just can’t wait to go to a fire nation party.’  
‘I can’t wait to mess with some soldiers.’ Toph grinned eagerly. Smiling at her friends, Y/N took Katara’s hand as they wandered slowly back. Her heart swelled and she couldn’t help but think about how much she loved her friends, even if Sokka wasn’t talking to her. Letting out a breath she dropped to the back of the group where Sokka was walking alone, he couldn’t just ignore her for days and think she wouldn’t say anything. 

‘So are you excited to go to the fire nation?’ She started pretending everything was normal. To hide his surprise Sokka cleared his throat before replying.  
‘Um yeah, it’ll be good.’  
‘You’ve been before right?’ Y/N prodded forcing the conversation to continue.  
‘Yeah but not exactly in the same circumstances.’ The H/C girl scoffed at his response before pulling a smile onto her scarred lips.  
‘Well, it’ll be completely different this time.’  
‘But the people will be the same.’ He countered voice becoming serious.  
‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Heat began to rise from her chest as she stopped dead in her tracks causing him to stop and look at her.  
‘Well you know, people who tried to kill me will now try to befriend me because they will just blindly follow their leader.’ Sokka shot back not breaking the threatening stare Y/N had unintentionally started. Cold struck her forehead causing her to blink in surprise before it was followed by thousands of drops pitter-pattering against the ground. Spurred by the growing anger Y/N bent the rain at Sokka causing him to fall back against the cobbled street. Finally, the rest of the Gaang noticed what was happening and turned to watch. Looking up at her defeated form Sokka saw tears mix with the rain which wet her face, this was not what he had meant to do.  
‘Y/N!’ He called as he pulled himself up, without looking back Y/N pushed passed the group and headed back to the tea house. Alone. 

Suki raised a questioning eyebrow at her boyfriend as he tried to catch up to the upset girl. ‘Sokka can we talk?’ She said catching his arm before he could enter the tea house. He looked up longingly at the building knowing he needed to apologise to Y/N.   
‘Um, can we talk in a bit? I need to talk to Y/N.’ Sokka spoke through a sigh running his hand through his now wet hair.   
‘Actually, that’s what we need to talk about.’

The pair had moved to the little outbuilding that Appa had been staying in. Suki sat down on a bail of hay letting out a breath, whilst Sokka fidgeted by the door. ‘I don’t think we should be together anymore.’ Suddenly all his fidgeting stopped and his jaw dropped.   
‘What?’ Sokka asked, feeling panic rise in his chest.   
‘There’s no need to hide it. We both know why Sokka. It’s Y/N.’ The Kyoshi warrior spoke flatly pushing her feelings aside.  
‘I know we’ve argued a lot but we’re just different. It happens, not everyone you meet you’ll be friends with.’  
‘That’s not it Sokka. You love her.’ Shaking her head she stood and placed a hand on his cheek. Instantly he leant into it.  
‘I love you.’ He whispered due to her proximity.  
‘No matter what you think you feel for me you feel more for her.’ Letting her hand drop Suki left the building making her way back to the tea house.

An hour later Sokka heard the door creak open. Zuko looked down to see his friend leaning against the side of a sleeping flying bison and sat beside him in silence.  
‘Hey buddy, how are you doing?’ Zuko started speaking softly, the sympathy dripping from every word.  
‘I don’t wanna talk about it.’ His voice replied stoically as ever. ‘I think I just wanna go to bed.’ Letting out a sigh the water tribe boy stood up.  
‘That’s what I came about. Suki is still in your room, so you’re bunking with me. Everyone else has gone to bed, all your stuff is already in my room.’ Sokka nodded in response and helped the Firelord up.   
‘Thanks mate.’ Sokka said, pulling his friend into a hug.

Y/N ran up to him, a smile growing on her perfect lips. ‘Good morning prince Zuko.’ Grinning she wrapped her arms around him playfully.   
‘You’re not welcome here Y/N.’ A sharp bout of pain struck her stomach and the smile shattered.  
‘What are you talking about Zuko? It's me.’ She tried to stand again but her hands were stuck in place against the floor. The black-haired boy sent a fireball flying in her direction, it was the most beautiful thing she had seen, like a mini sun. Panic forced a scream as she tried to move but was still stuck in place against the ground. The smell of singed hair invaded her nostrils as her skin grew hotter.

Once again she threw off her sheets and let out an annoyed sigh, Y/N had gone to bed as soon as she had gotten back and clearly, it was disagreeing with her. At last, she gave in to the need for comfort and reluctantly trudged down the hall to the Firelord’s room. Without knocking, Y/N quietly pushed the door open, moonlight from the window showed a shadow of a figure in the bed. Tiptoeing across the room she climbed into the bed feeling the warm body next to her she placed her head on his outstretched hand. Y/N felt him shift slightly towards her placing his forehead against hers. ‘Sorry about coming in, I really tried not to but I had a nightmare and just, didn’t know what else to do. All the others have been about your sister but this one was about you. They’re all so fucking awful and fucked up I just really didn’t want to be alone.’ A shaky breath escaped her lips. ‘I’m sorry.’  
‘I’m sorry too but I’m not Zuko.’ Sokka’s voice whispered back hurriedly. Y/N held her breath and thought back desperately to which room she had entered, then she noticed the second lump on the other side of Sokka on the bed. ‘Fuck. I’m so sorry I really thought this was Zuko’s room.’ A small chuckled filled the room.  
‘This is Zuko’s room.’ Knowing he would have to explain Sokka carried on. ‘Suki broke up with me, Zuko and I are bunking.’ Her features scrunched in confusion.  
‘Why did she…’ Y/N trailed off not wanting to upset her friend.  
‘She just thought I was more invested in other things.’ Sokka chuckled again, to hide the hurt, waking his bunkmate up.  
‘Hmmm what’s happening?’ Zuko rolled over to face the pair. Sokka purposely didn’t speak, not wanting to talk about it.  
‘I had a nightmare and Sokka got dumped so a pity party.’ Y/N clarified reaching over Sokka to ruffle Zuko’s hair.  
‘What was your nightmare about?’ He replied sleepily, throwing an arm over both Sokka and Y/N, forcing the three into a tight hug.  
‘You.’  
‘Oh, I’m sorry. You want to talk about it?’ Zuko offered not realising the hug.  
‘Just the usual, either you or your sister when we were younger and it ends with me being burnt to death.’ However light a tone she tried to put on it, she couldn’t stop her body instinctively shaking at the thought.  
‘That sounds awful.’ Sokka replied, running a hand through her soft hair.  
‘Well, you’ve got us to protect you know.’ Zuko mumbled as he fell asleep quickly to be followed by the other two.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, they must travel to the fire nation. Then they must party.

The ride on Appa to the fire nation should have been fun. At first, it was silence with Aang occasionally cracking a joke whilst Sokka sulked and Y/N watched the ground pass by in the protective arms of Katara. Toph was napping after spending half the night talking with Iroh. Suki had remained in the earth kingdom with her warriors to train the Dia Lee. Zuko was making his own way as he and Iroh were bringing some supplies back for the party and it was easier to transport them by ship. The afternoon was better as Sokka was actually willing to talk to the group and Toph had regained her energy, even if she was using it to harass Momo, who just wanted the banana she was holding slightly out of reach.  
‘Okay so are we staying at the palace or some kinda inn or something?’ Toph asked, finally giving Momo the banana.   
‘I think we’re in the guest rooms at the palace.’ Katara replied, turning to look at the younger girl.  
‘How long is it going to take to get to the fire nation?’ Sokka asked to break his silence.  
‘I think we might have to camp overnight for Appa's sake.’ Aang replied, patting the bison's head. ‘And then if we leave early enough tomorrow we should get there around lunchtime.’  
‘Okay cool, just thought our days of staying in tents were over.’ Sokka pouted, making Y/N and Katara giggle.  
‘Those days are never over.’ Y/N spoke, fake sympathy in her voice. 

Once Appa landed the little group began to quickly make camp as the sun receded over the horizon. Cold slowly began to weave its way into Y/N’s bones as Aang lit the fire in the centre of the camp. Always handy to have a fire bender around or, you know, the avatar. After eating some vegetable stew Katara prepared the group descended into lively conversations. 

‘And that’s how I learned to not play with lizard-snakes.’ Aang said as laughter filled the night sky.   
‘That sounds dangerous.’ Katara scolded whilst Sokka laughed beside her.  
‘I would have been able to take on a lizard-snake. They’re not even scary.’ The older boy shook his head and stood up, stretching as he did. ‘Okay well I’m off to sleep, don’t get eaten whilst I’m gone.’ Due to the dry weather, the group had decided not to pitch their tents preferring to sleep under the twinkling stars. 

Before long all of the team had retired to their sleeping bags. Y/N ended up laying between Toph and Sokka next to the fire for warmth. Knowing what would happen when she slept, Y/N lay awake watching the dots of light break up the inky black. A small snore escaped Toph causing Sokka to look over at her. ‘She’s even annoying in her sleep.’ He murmured not knowing anyone could hear until Y/N giggled in reply. ‘How come you’re still awake?’ His gravelly voice whispered into the night, unconsciously she turned towards him.  
‘Just not tired yet.’  
‘Are you sure? It’s not to do with your nightmares?’ He probed, making serious eye contact that told her not to lie.  
‘It might be, I just know how I wake up and I don’t wanna accidentally wake you all up by screaming or something.’  
‘Is there anything you can do to make them better?’ The boy whispered unsure how to help.  
‘It tends to help when people are around, like yesterday. With you guys around it should be okay but I just don’t wanna risk it.’ Y/N let out a breath and shook her head. ‘It’ll probably be fine.’ 

‘You know it’s your fault right?’ He spoke quietly after a moment.  
‘What’s my fault?’   
‘You’re the reason Suki broke up with me.’  
‘Oh Sokka, I’m so sorry. I really didn’t want that to happen.’ Guilt washed across her sleep hungry mind. She had even been willing to sacrifice her friendship with him to ensure that she didn’t get in the way of things.  
‘I just really miss her you know?’ Y/N felt her heart drop and she nodded slowly. ‘I don’t wanna make a big deal about this, I guess I knew it was coming. She was always gonna be a warrior above a girlfriend, we broke up before for the same reason. I just didn’t think I’d be the problem this time.’ Slowly Sokka got quieter and he began to shake, Y/N knew tears would be present on his face even if she couldn’t see them in the dark.  
‘You said it yourself, it was my fault not yours.’ She whispered into the dark.  
‘It doesn’t matter anymore, it’s over.’   
‘I’m so sorry Sokka.’ She moved his hand up to her cheek.   
‘It’s fine, I think I just want to go to sleep.’ A long sigh escaped his lips before he moved so only his back faced her. Filled with guilt and tiredness Y/N fell into a death-like sleep.

The next day the group managed to get up early enough to complete their trip to the fire nation. After grabbing a filling lunch from a kebab stall the gaang were shown to the palace by a guard who had been sent to collect them from the square. 

‘Wait, do you expect me to believe you’ve been here before?’ Sokka teased, nudging Y/N as they walked down the grand hall of the west wing towards the guest rooms. ‘They really must let all the riff-raff in.’   
‘Haha.’ She replied, dryly rolling her eyes as the rest of the group gawked at the gold pillars and painted ceilings. ‘When I was young, well younger, there were lots of stories about the palace being haunted.’ Aang giddily explained causing Katara to giggle into her hands.   
‘I’ve never heard that before.’ Y/N muttered her brows pulling together in thought.  
‘No he’s right I can definitely sense an otherworldly vibe around here, especially in this corridor.’ Toph egged Aang on as they turned down the hall which housed the rooms they would be staying in.   
‘I mean it is a little cold?’ Y/N shivered at her own words as Sokka slapped his forehead.  
‘Don’t listen to these guys they’re trying to wind you up.’ The voice of reason spoke, throwing an arm around the H/C girl. ‘If there are any ghosts, I’ll protect you.’ His brave facade lasted all of three seconds before Momo tickled his leg causing Sokka to jump and scream about a ghost.

The next few hours consisted of everyone enjoying the luxury of their rooms as they got ready for the celebration being held for Avatar Aang. All the boys dressed up smart, or at least as smartly as they could, whilst the girls wore dresses and tied each other's hair into intricate designs. ‘Are you seriously not ready yet?’ Aang pounded on Y/N’s door that concealed the girls. The room in question looked as if a bomb had gone off, clothes and hairpins littered the floor. Y/N held Toph in a chair as Katara tried desperately to run a comb through her hair. ‘Give us a little longer.’ Katara called finally letting the blind girl go. 

Eventually, the door swung open before the girls stepped out into the hallway. Red began to creep up Sokka’s neck and cheeks as his eyes fell upon the H/C girl in front of him. ‘Quit staring moron.’ Toph shoved him aside and began to head towards the exit, eager to get to the party. He cleared his throat, eyes meeting the ground as they followed Toph and the sound of music coming from the night. The humid night air began to settle in, thick and fast. Y/N could easily say she preferred it over the cold of the south pole. Despite the dark night sky, the street was illuminated by many fire benders and a collection of perfectly spaced candles. Large displays of bending were taking place all over the square some of the most adventurous were on a stage. A line of tables had been set out to one side, some covered with drinks and cups with the rest full of food. 

Aang and Katara made their way to the stage where Zuko stood at the base of its steps. Toph, Sokka and Y/N watched from the buffet filling their plates with food. The fire demonstration stopped and Zuko took to the stage. ‘Thank you all for coming. Tonight we party in the Avatar’s honour. So who better to kick off the celebration than Avatar Aang himself.’ Zuko stood to the side letting Aang take centre stage Katara’s hand still intertwined with his. After giving a speech about when he first visited Aang promoted the newfound peace before declaring the party started. Music erupted into the crowd which descended into a mixture of dancing and chatter. Y/N grabbed Sokka’s hand and led him over to the table of drinks. ‘Okay, now I know you have this in the south pole but here it’s a pretty big thing, especially at parties.’ Carefully she measured out a mixture of something bubbly with something alcoholic. ‘Okay, here you go.’ Grinning she handed the hesitant boy the glass.  
‘This isn’t going to poison me or anything is it?’ Sokka asked, eyebrow-raising in suspicion.   
‘No it’ll just make you feel a bit fuzzy and then you’re going to be very excited to dance with me.’ Slowly she sipped her own drink, the liquid burning her tongue as she did. Aang was being introduced to people around the square whilst Katara stood beside him helping to engage in the conversation. Toph had disappeared sometime after the speech, god knows what that girl does. 

After a lot of eating and laughing later, Y/N finally dragged Sokka onto the dance floor. ‘Okay, now you’re supposed to say how nice I look.’ She commented as he put his hands onto her waist for a slow song. A small smile filled his face. ‘You look beautiful Y/N.’ She shook her head as the two swayed. ‘I really mean it, I promise.’ Sokka whispered, resting his cheek next to her ear causing a shiver to run up her spine. Once the song finished the pair were forcefully pulled into a hug by Aang, Toph and an intoxicated Katara. ‘Let’s go back to the palace!! Zuko is gonna show me the cake they have for me.’ Aang cheered, jumping up and down with excitement. Toph was not happy about the hug but was very excited about the thought of cake. Once Y/N was released, she could see as Zuko approached the group allowing them to duck out of the party and into the palace. 

‘Okay so I really have to know, is the palace haunted?’ Y/N exclaimed, grabbing onto Zuko seriously once they had made it to the throne room, behind her Katara, Aang and Toph nodded eagerly. Not really sure why Zuko also nodded causing the three to silently cheer behind the older girl. Sokka watched as her face fell, fear evident on her features. ‘I told you Y/N, I’ll protect you.’ He quickly followed up the sweet comment by smearing cake on her face, there was no way he was going to let her think he cared, at least not with everyone around.

Hours later Y/N headed to bed dragging Sokka along the corridor with her for protection from the ‘ghosts’ Aang, Katara and Toph made up. She pushed the door closed behind him and she began to pull pins out of her hair letting it fall around her face. ‘That was amazing!’ Y/N exclaimed sitting on the edge of her bed. Sokka’s face was the picture of disgust as her room was still in a complete state from before the party. ‘Okay I’m going to head to my room, you know where I am if you need me.’   
‘Nooooo you can’t leave Sokka, what if the ghost comes for me.’ A pout formed on her scarred lips, he raised an eyebrow and sat next to her.  
‘I guess I can stay if I have to protect you.’ Gently he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Without thinking her head came to rest on his shoulder.  
‘Thank you.’


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka spends the night in Y/N's room and she has a talk with Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for.

A soft snore escaped her lips. Sokka looked across the bed next to him, Y/N was hidden under a mess of hair. A tiny droplet of drool mapped down her scar. Without warning her peaceful features merged into a deep terror. Screams erupted from her throat but she lay completely still seemingly in masses of pain. At first, fear froze Sokka in place. After a moment he grabbed her and pulled her completely against him. ‘Hey hey hey, wake up. Shhhhh.’ He cooed heart pounding, not sure what caused this sudden change. Slowly her eyes drifted open and a dark blush covered her cheeks. ‘Was I um… Was I loud?’ Y/N whispered into his shoulder as he refused to let go of the still shell shocked figure. ‘Was that one of those nightmares you told me about?’ Gently she nodded her head.  
‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think about it. I thought I’d just sleep like a brick.’  
‘Well, clearly not.’  
‘Thanks for staying, I think I’ll be alright now though. You can go back to your room.’ The rumble of his laughter filled the room. Sleepily he ran a hand through his hair letting it fall around his face again.   
‘I can’t leave now. I said I’d protect you and clearly, you do not feel safe yet so I have to stay. I am a man of my word.’ This pulled a laugh from her scarred lips.  
‘You certainly are. Thank you.’ 

The two lay in silence heart rates slowly returning to normal. ‘Do you maybe wanna talk about it?’ Sokka asked after a minute.   
‘It’s never anything important, this time it was Azula. She was super nice to me at first then got really angry and called me a traitor before aiming her fire at me.’   
‘Well, that doesn’t sound fun at all. Maybe you should go and see her?’   
‘No, I don’t really want to know what she would actually say if I saw her again.’ Silence filled the air for a moment and Y/N’s eyes wandered around the room looking over Sokka’s shoulder. ‘You can let me go now.’ He let out a little huff and loosened his grip around her letting one hand stay wrapped in her hair and the other lingered on her hip. Gently she lifted her hand up to feel along his jawline that was hidden by the dark. Little circles were drawn slowly on her stomach. She didn’t remember taking her dress off but knew that it must have happened before she had gotten into bed. Y/N only wished that she had put something on, the darkness was a helpful shield but being only in her undergarments left her feeling exposed. So gently Sokka began to soothe her messy hair away from her face causing a giggle to escape her lips. ‘What you’ve got it everywhere.’ A pout formed across her scarred lips.   
‘Yeah well I was sleeping, that’s what happens.’   
‘Mine doesn’t do that.’   
‘That’s because you have really nice hair.’ Just as she said that his fingers caught in a knot pulling on her hair. A small moan escaped the girl and she pulled away from him immediately after realising what happened. 

‘I’m so sorry… I didn’t… I feel safe now you can go back to your room.’ Y/N quickly mumbled, pulling the sheet up to cover her now burning face. Sokka just shook his head and scooted closer trying to regain his hands previous placement on her hip. Once it found its mark he gripped her tightly and pulled her closer so their bodies lay flush against one another, his confidence growing with each move. ‘You never have to apologise for that.’ This time he gripped her hair on purpose and used it to tilt her head up. Without warning his lips found hers. His lips felt so warm and soft against hers, he pulled away for a second only to meet her again with the same gentleness as before. Y/N’s hands raised to feel the solid muscles along his chest move as he moved with each kiss. As he pulled away from the next kiss Y/N pushed him away slightly. ‘Are you sure?’ Confidence she had never seen before took over Sokka.  
‘Yeah, I really am. I think I’ve waited too long to do this.’ Before she could question him again he pulled her back into a kiss. 

A moan forced its way from Sokka’s throat into the dark room as her soft hands roamed his chest and abs. They slowed as they played along his waistband. Seeing this as encouragement Sokka let his hands roam her body trying to memorise every curve and dip. After a while, Y/N slipped her hand into his boxers and slowly began to stroke his already hard length. A string of moans fell from his mouth and his head tilted back in pleasure. ‘God you’re so good. But you should really be letting me touch you’ A small smile crept onto her face as he pulled her onto his lap. Without breaking eye contact Sokka's hand found its mark, he drew the same little circles from before but this time much lower down causing a loud moan to escape the girl. They continued like this until Y/N became impatient, desperate to feel him. ‘I want you so badly.’ She moaned leaning down to kiss him.  
‘Slow down turtleduck, we don’t have to rush. We’ve got all night.’ Y/N laughed lightly at his words and kissed him again softly.

The sunlight pouring through the window would have woken the pair up if an excited Aang hadn’t gotten there first. He knocked quickly and excitedly before bursting through the door. Immediately the avatar withdrew from the room as Sokka quickly pulled the sheet over a naked Y/N and yelled at Aang to leave.  
‘Guys I think the plan worked too well.’ He called to Katara and Toph as he retreated into the hallway.   
‘I thought that was always the plan.’ Toph replied, poking her head out the door of her room.  
‘No, the plan was to get them together, not to do… that!’ Aang said, finally reaching the safety of his own room.   
Y/N lay covered by the sheet as Sokka hopped around the room getting dressed. After the party the pair were intoxicated but Sokka had still managed to fold his clothes nicely on a chair. It was quite impressive if Y/N thought about it but she was too busy watching his sculpted back as he pulled on some trousers.   
‘Hey, you know it’s rude to stare right? I’m pretty sure you’re the one who told me that actually.’   
‘I’m not staring, I'm thinking about getting up and it was Toph, not me.’ The H/C girl protested as she stood holding the bedding up to her naked form.

Once the two were dressed and presentable they headed down to palace gardens where Zuko had set up a breakfast station. The others were already there and Zuko raised an eyebrow at Y/N when she stepped outside with Sokka. Nodding to him, she indicated they’d talk about it later. Happily, the group ate their fill whilst the soft scent of jasmine wafted from the flowers around them. Sun warmed Y/N’s skin as she sat beside Sokka who kept trying to put his hand on her thigh, but she never let it stay for very long before teasingly pushing him away.  
‘Okay, so I’m going to go and visit my master today. It would be really great to see how he’s been doing.’ Sokka spoke when it was his turn to explain his plans. Aang and Katara were getting a tour of the city from Zuko. Toph was going to harass some firebenders, god help them. Y/N hadn’t even thought about it yet. 

Eventually, the gaang had dispersed leaving Y/N and Zuko at the table. Katara and Aang had gone back to their room to get ready for their tour. ‘So um I’ve heard from Toph, obviously. How are you feeling about it?’ Y/N shook her head and laughed. ‘Yeah, Toph is one hell of a gossip. I’m kinda excited, I had given up thinking that Sokka might like me back.’   
‘I’m happy for you Y/N. I can’t believe you have a boyfriend though. I always figured your dad would kill any guy that looked at you.’ The two fell into an awkward silence and a frown formed on her features. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t think. You didn’t exactly leave on that bad terms you could always go and visit them?’ Zuko tried to explain saying anything to break the shroud of quiet.  
‘Firstly he’s not my boyfriend. Secondly, my parents practically pushed me out of the country and told me to not come back.’  
‘I’m sure they’d be happy to see you. The worst that could happen is that they’re not in. You should go.’   
‘Okay, I guess if the Firelord himself is telling me to.’  
‘I am. I’ll see you tonight at dinner.’ Zuko waved to Aang and Katara who stood in the doorway. ‘Good luck.’  
‘Thanks, I’ll see you later.’ Y/N called to the retreating figure.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has a long-needed chat with her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again so much for reading. There will be one chapter after this and I'm super proud of how this story went I'm so glad you could all be here to share it with me.

The cobbled pavement passed quickly beneath her feet, much faster than she would have liked it too. Before she knew it Y/N was standing on the doorstep of her parents’ house. Desperate to prolong it she had even stopped and spoken to every guard in the palace on the way out. But there was no going back now, she had arrived.  
A loud knock seemed to be the only thing Y/N could hear as the street fell silent around her. Her pounding heart took over all her senses until the wind carried the scent of the jasmine bush from beside her. That was the last straw, her stomach flipped and her feet were already moving her back in the direction of the palace.  
‘Y/N? Is that really you?’ Before she could break into a run a pair of arms wrapped around her tightly. Tears ran down her face as she turned to hug the assailant back.  
‘Mum.’  
‘I can’t believe you’re back. Please come inside.’ 

‘I thought I’d never see you again. Ever since the war ended I was hoping you’d be on your way back to come and see us. Come sit you have to tell me everything.’   
Her mother fell silent busying herself with making the tea in the kitchen whilst Y/N stood by the door.   
‘I’ve been travelling with the avatar. I’ve been to so many places Mum you wouldn’t believe it.’  
‘You’ll have to come and visit again when your dad is back from work or you could just move in with us again if you’re not still travelling with all your friends.’ Nara watched her daughter over the steaming cup of tea.  
‘I just might, I’ll have to see what everyone’s plans are I guess.’ Y/N admitted as she fidgeted on the spot she didn’t even know if Sokka wanted to be her boyfriend let alone know if the whole group was going to stay together or continue to travelling together. 

The pair fell into a familiar silence as they sipped the warm liquid.  
‘Azula came by often to see if you’d reached out or if you were back.’ Nara brought up quietly.  
‘She’s in prison now. She can’t hurt anyone anymore Mum. She won’t be back here again.’  
‘I think you should go and see her, she meant a lot to you Y/N.’ Despite knowing that her mother was right she also didn’t want to believe that she was and shook her head. Nara’s shook her head in response. ‘It’s okay I just don’t want you to regret not getting things off your chest.’  
‘Thanks Mum, I’ll think about it I really will.’

The sun painted the sky a brilliant red as Y/N took her leave, now happily filled with cookies and tea. On the wander back she found her way to the square with the aim of bringing something back to the palace to thank Zuko for his hospitality. She eyed a group of soldiers as they gathered around a food stand. Thoughts of what to get Zuko were pushed away as a large hand gripped her shoulder. ‘Y/N is that really you? What are you doing here?’ She didn’t have to look to know who it was, the group of soldiers were naval officers. The man gripping her shoulder was her dad.  
‘I’m here with the avatar. I’ve just been to see mum, it’s so good to see you. I’m so glad you’re okay.’   
‘It’s good to see you. Are you coming back to visit again soon?’ Y/N smiled and nodded.  
‘Yeah I should be coming round much more often now, I’m staying with Zuko. I should really be going I have to get back in time for dinner.’ His grip on her shoulder never loosened.  
‘Y/N don’t go so quickly I haven’t seen you in so long.’

Suddenly a figure pushed her dad away from her and stood protectively beside her. ‘She said she has to go man leave her alone.’  
‘Sokka what are you doing?’ She replied, taking his hand softly in hers trying to calm the agitated guy down.   
‘Is this guy not bothering you?’ Sokka asked confusion washing across his face as Y/N shook her head.  
‘And who are you?’ Her dad asked, mirroring the younger man’s confusion.  
‘I’m her boyfriend.’ He replied.  
‘And he’s my Dad.’ Y/N practically facepalmed at the pair. After all the confusion dispersed Shun bought Sokka a kebab and all was forgiven. ‘I guess you won’t be having dinner when we get back then.’ Y/N questioned once the goodbyes had finished.   
‘What are you talking about of course I will be. I’m already hungry.’ Y/N shook her head and giggled just as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
‘I’m sorry for saying I was your boyfriend… I just figured that it was the easiest way to explain what is happening I guess.’ Y/N laughed and shook her head again slowly.  
‘That’s okay I was sorta hoping you would be.’ Sokka practically forgot where they were and pulled her into a tight hug, picking her up and spinning round in a circle. Y/N laughed and hugged him back tightly. Once Sokka let go and put her down she placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer, allowing him to deepen the kiss. After a moment Y/N pulled away. ‘It’s getting late. We should um, probably head back to the palace.’  
‘I like your thinking.’ Sokka winked and pulled her in for another kiss, letting his hands fall to grip her ass as he did.   
‘I meant to get dinner and hang out with the others. Get your mind out of the gutter.’ At first, he looked hurt and then he pouted when Y/N stepped away walking away back to the palace.  
‘My mind is not in the gutter, you were all over me.’  
‘I don’t think so, I think you’re just too horny.’   
‘Oi get back here.’ He chucked jogging slightly to catch up before trying to play it cool the rest of the walk.

Their feet clattered against the shiny marble floor of the palace. Warm light lit the room as Zuko sat centre stage on his throne, members of the gentry lined up around him to ask for help or favours. Sokka and Y/N skirted around the room, as she passed she caught Zuko’s eyes and waved motioning that they were heading to the garden. He nodded in response and continued to talk with his subjects.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon casting its last light of the day. The humidity grew due to the warm day. ‘God it’s so hot.’ Y/N complained heading in the direction of the pond.   
‘I agree but what are you doing?’ Sokka asked an eyebrow raised from his seat on the patio.   
‘I am going for a swim. Obviously.’ Without looking back Y/N slipped out of her clothes and slowly waded into the water. Sokka’s chiselled jaw hit the floor as he gawked, quickly he looked around the walled garden to make sure no one was watching.  
‘There could be people watching, the others could be here at any moment.’ He complained heading to the edge of the pond.  
‘But I’m in the water no one can see anything.’   
‘Fine then if you wanna do it that way.’ Sokka stood up and pulled off his shirt before wading into the cool water and tightly wrapping his arms around Y/N’s waist. ‘Now no one can see anything.’ He let out a triumphant sigh as he covered her body with his. Playfully she swam away after escaping from his grip.   
‘I thought you’d at least enjoy the view. I guess you just don’t appreciate it.’ She teased just before he pulled her to him.  
‘Oh, I enjoy it more than you could imagine.’ Sokka whispered into her ear keeping her body pressed to his. ‘I guess I’ll have to show you just how much.’ 

By the time the stars were the only things in the sky, the pair sat on the patio steps, wet hair and dry clothes. Gently Y/N rested her head against Sokka’s shoulder. ‘Thanks for being there for me today I know you only found me at the square but it was really nice to have the support, I was pretty nervous.’  
‘Anytime, I can’t have you being the damsel in distress.’  
‘I guess that makes you my knight in shining armour then.’ Y/N laughed and nudged him.  
‘Well when you’re friends with the avatar there’s very little you won’t get saved from.’  
‘If we even stay around one another.’ Sokka leant back and locked eyes with the girl beside him.  
‘Of course, we’ll all be together.’ He was quiet for a moment considering his next words. ‘I have this plan to create a city where people from every nation can live together. I think I’m going to call it Avatar City. What do you think?’  
‘Well yeah, that’s one thing you could call it.’  
‘I do have one other name. What about Republic City?’ Sokka suggested wrapping an arm around Y/N.  
‘That sounds perfect.’


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter of Y/N's journey, there's one more person she needs to speak to.

Warm rays of sun tickled her face. Y/N tried to raise her arm to block the light enough to open her eyes but it was pinned beneath the head of her favourite water tribe warrior. Slowly she stroked his long hair from his face. ‘Hmmm.’ Sokka murmured in response before peering at her through sleepy eyes. ‘I don’t wanna get up yet.’   
‘It’s okay, you don’t have to. I told Zuko that I’d meet him before breakfast though so I will need my arm back.’ Sokka let out a chuckle and let her escape from the bed but as soon as Y/N had pulled on her clothes he took the opportunity to pull her back into the mess of sheets. ‘Come on I said you could stay here.’ She sighed not wanting to try and fight him off anymore.  
‘Yeah but it’s just not the same without you.’ After placing a small kiss on his forehead Y/N managed to leave the room. 

Her bare feet padded along the cold marble floor of the familiar palace. When she got to Zuko’s room she took a right and then continued down another hall. Guards stood on either side of a large metal door. ‘I wish to speak with the princess.’  
‘I’m sorry Miss but we’re not supposed to let anyone down.’ Y/N let out a scared breath and forced all her confidence onto the surface.   
‘I’m not just anyone, I’m a private guest of prince Zuko. Now let me see the princess.’ With this, they stepped aside and opened the door. 

As she descended the steps cold continued to creep into her bones. At the very bottom stood a second door which had a bolt on the outside. Y/N had to use her full force to get it to move and when it did she was greeted with a loud creaking. The metal screaming continued when she opened the door. But a loud silence filled the dark room once she crossed the threshold.  
‘Well, well, well. If it isn’t my best friend. I was wondering when you’d come back to see me.’ The once-powerful princess sat shackled and broken on the floor.  
‘Azula, what happened to you?’  
‘You know very well what happened. You’ve been staying with my brother so he must have told you.’  
‘I’m sorry this happened to you.’ Y/N spoke still as far from the bars as she could get.   
‘I really don’t think you are. You always resented me! Plotting against me from the start, you were probably a spy for the water nation.’   
‘I never resented you, I loved you. More than anyone else.’ Y/N shook her head. Maybe she shouldn’t have come down here alone. Or maybe just not at all. But this was the only way she could think of to make the nightmares stop.  
‘You just-’ Azula started anger flaring in her eyes and nostrils.  
‘Stop. I didn’t come down here to argue with you.’ Letting out a soft sigh she placed her hand inside the cell next to the princesses. 

‘You were a bad friend, paranoid, mean. But I just want you to know that I forgive you. I don’t think you’re a good person, and I don’t agree with what you did but I forgive you.’ Azula merely scoffed in reply.  
‘But I am better than you. I am better than everyone. You did this. You ruined me.’ Her screams became frantic but Y/N shook her head and left, closing the loud metal door to block the screams before silently padding her way back up to the main hallway. Once the guards closed the original door behind her Y/N fell to her knees and stared at the ground in front of her.

After, she wasn’t even sure how long, strong arms lifted her off the floor. ‘What did you do now?’ Katara asked taking her hand as Aang let her go convinced that she could hold her own weight now. ‘It’s okay now. I fixed it.’ Her voice sounded hollow but she knew it was true. The perfect Azula she used to remember was gone, replaced by the scared girl lashing out from her side of the prison cell. ‘Oh Y/N.’ Katara pulled the other girl into a hug before the avatar followed.  
‘You’ll be okay. This gives you the chance to move on now.’

A gorgeous display of fruits and pastries had been laid out across the courtyard table. The rest of the gaang were already there when Y/N, Katara and Aang arrived. She took her seat beside Sokka and they began to enjoy their feast. ‘So today we have to go to the tallest mountain that there is in the fire nation and then I’m going to earth bend to try and see if I can move it a few inches to the left because then I can say that I moved a mountain. As the strongest earth bender, I should be able to brag about that.’  
‘That sounds great Toph we can bring a picnic and watch the sunset.’ Katara grinned at the idea nudging Aang excitedly.  
‘Yeah and I can always give you a hand when you can’t manage it.’ He bragged leaning back and biting into a pastry. 

Whilst Zuko tried to explain where the tallest mountain was and how to get to it Sokka leant over to whisper to Y/N. ‘So you didn’t go to see Zuko this morning, where did you go?’ She cleared her throat and whispered back.  
‘I went to see his sister.’  
‘You did what? That’s so dangerous why didn’t you tell anyone something could have happened to you.’ Sokka spoke louder than before causing the other to fall into silence.   
‘What did you do?’ Zuko asked softly as all eyes fell on Y/N. Aang however spoke for her.   
‘She went to see Azula. To resolve things I think.’ She nodded at his words and looks worriedly at Zuko.   
‘Sokka’s right you should have told us. We wouldn’t have tried to stop you, just would have made sure you were safe.’  
‘Well next time I go to see a psycho ex princess I will give you all a heads up.’  
‘Thank you.’ Sokka chuckled before continuing on with his breakfast.

Momo flew alongside Appa as the sky threatened to burn its usual orange. The gang were strewn about the saddle with Zuko at the reins. The clouds were rustling their hair and leaving little water drops all over the group. Y/N and Katara were playing catch with a clump of cloud that Aang kept trying to intercept. Sokka would get mad every time Y/N didn’t catch it in time and he’d end up covered in the water vapour, Toph just laughed and wound him up with every outburst.

Before long Appa touched down on the tallest mountain in the fire nation. Sokka and Zuko strolled around discussing the history of the mountain, Katara and Y/N were getting the food off of Appa and onto the blanket. Fighting to keep Momo out of the baskets. Toph and Aang were, of course, trying to find the best place to possibly bend the mountain from. At first, Toph stood legs spread out, arms outstretched in the direction she wanted to move the mountain. Despite the masses of concentration on her face, it didn’t budge at all. By the time she had let Aang join in everyone else was sat watching from the blanket. With the pair of them moving in sync the mountain trembled beneath them. ‘Woooooo.’  
‘You guys are doing so great!!’ The watchers yelled and cheered from the sidelines.  
‘Okay twinkle toes that’ll be enough for today.’ Toph sighed contently and patted Aangs shoulder peering down at the ground below.  
‘We have definitely moved it a little bit.’ Aang agreed excitedly. 

Y/N was wrapped in Sokka’s arms with Toph laying on her legs. Zuko was sat on one side of them with Katara and Aang cuddled on the other. The sky grew darker and darker from yellow to orange to red with the occasional burst of pink. ‘So what’s the plan now then?’ Aang asked running his fingers through Katara’s hair.   
‘What do you mean?’ Zuko questioned in reply.  
‘I mean what do we do now? We’ve saved the world so what’s next?’  
‘I guess we enjoy the peace.’ Sokka replied softly.  
‘Or cause more chaos.’ Toph murmured as all eyes turned to her. ‘Only joking.’ 

‘Where will we live?’ Y/N asked looking around the group.  
‘I don’t think it matters where just that we’re all together.’ The avatar spoke, he could be so wise for a 112-year-old.   
‘We are a family after all.’ Katara added.   
‘The best family ever.’ Y/n grinned causing a ripple of laughter around her.   
‘You got that right.’ Toph chipped in. They stayed atop the mountain long after the sun had set. Stars danced in the sky as the little group planned the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. This was my first ever fic and it has come so far so thank you for making it to the end with me.


End file.
